Hao And SOS
by Hao is hot
Summary: Ok, is the title that boring? sigh'OK. The continuation of The Nenja double, Saving Anna. R&R please! and Renie Tao has been chainged to Ron Tao ok.
1. Mistiriouse girl

Authors notes: I can't spell if my life depended on it so don't start and try to read the fanfic right." "talking, '_thinking'_. This first chapter is rilly an intro when you think about it so,well, here we go!and I dont own SK!

**Chapter1:Misteriouse Girl**

(I know, corny title)

Hao sat on a rock in the middle of the desert. It was after his twin brother had "killed" him as everyone thought but he was rilly biding his time. He had found all of his followers but still noone knew that Hao was alive. He was thinking about what had hapend in the star sancuary and was still sreprised that he was still alive, even though he wouldent edmit it, he didn't want to seem week. Just then he started wondering what his other half was doing at this moment, proberly 'hanging out' with his pithetic friends(with the exeption of Ren of course). He smirked at the thought of his brother and returned his thoughts to his plans.

Somewere not to far away something odd was happening. A girl of 13 with short dark,dark brown hair down to her neck. She had brown, warm eyes, red lipstick, and her body was seemingly covered in scars,bruses and cuts. She was wairing a cream, half top, holterneck(the same colour as Hao's poncho), and Long red gloves that go right up her arms(they also resembled Hao's), a blue short skirt and very high dark green boots with a gold belt with red stars just below the knees, on the heal of the boot was a dark red block and at the toe of the boots was a block of lego(I know, I've nicked Hao's cloths and made them girly but when you picture it the out lookes prity cool).

The girl was running away from something, or someone, she had shackles around her wrists. She looked over her shoulder and then started picking at the lock,

"_Arrrrg, why won't these darn things come off'_ she thought. She continued to pick at the lock untill a blast exploed near her causing her to fall to the ground. We now reveil the people chasing her as none other that the X-Laws.

"Come back here you demond" Shouted a blond man with glasses that is belived to be there leader,

"You know what, for that insult, I wouldn't come back there even if you payed me"the girl snarled at him, she then got up and ran away from them. your obviousely wondering why the X-Laws are chasing the girl, and you proberly think I'm gonna tell you now, but that will ruin the story so we'll just continue, 'shant we.'_Darn X-Laws, Darn Hao, Darn S.O.S. If I get outta this I sware, if he wasn't dead I'd do to him what he's done to others,' _a blast exploded near her that caused her to go off-balance for a moment but she was soon wizzing off again,_'And those stupid, baka, X-Laws!I've got to get my elements back'!_

Well that was short! promis the next one is longer. coming shortly! and remember,NO FLAMES OF SPELLING!I KNOW I CAN'T F-ING SPELL! O.K. good:)


	2. XLaws to the left, Hao to the right

Authours notes: I rilly have nothing to say eccept thanks for the reviews. oh, and if you see any spelling mistakes like-ign- its serposed to be-ing- I just type to fast for my fingers to keep up. kk good! on we go and this is were things get interesting! :)and I dont own SK!

**Chapter 2:X-Laws to the left of me, Hao to the right**

(Wierd chapter title eh? well read to find out whats it's about)

**Normal POV**

Hao was thinking about his plans for when the shaman fights were back on when he sudenly felt an enourmuse amount of power aproche, it wasn't any furioku that he reconised so he suspected a stranger, and whent on gaurd, but just then femiliore amount of furioku came into range, it was the X-Laws furioku. He then thought that the strange furioku must be running from the X-Laws and with the power that it was he came up with a plan, and evil sneir formed across his face.

**Hao POV**

I felt the strong furioku aproche were I was very quick but I couldent tell from which direction yet. I just sat there wating for the shaman/shamaness to come into site. I then herd an explotion come from behind me which told me what direction they were coming. the X-Laws were not very quiet in there actions. A girl, my age ran away from the explotions, the girl seemed to be almost harmless, but she was injured badly that it was serprising that she was standing. It was then that I realised that the new furioku was coming from her, she was the X-Laws target.

**The girls POV**

I was tired as I aproched a rock, I grabed onto it panting frantickly, the X-Laws were aproching were I was quickly. I had no hope and without my elements I can't even diffened myself.'_This is it, I'm done for, the X-Laws are gonna do me in and I can't do anything about it. Well, On the bright side I don't have to forfill my stupid destiny, But I don't want to die ether, ohhhhhh,'_

",Is something wrong,"said a cold,harsh voice above me. I looked up slowly with a nervose look on my face to see a long,brown haired boy in a poncho stairing down at me, I wanted to scream as loud as I could but then thought,

'_I'f he's alive then I must be dreaming up my demise...again,' _

",Oh, but your not dreaming,"he said,"but I do belive you are in a bit of trouble with the X-Laws,"

"You know what, I'm gonna forget you read my mind and say, How do you know they're chaising me?"I had forgoten about the X-Laws chaising me untill then,

"You know I could help you,"I got my hopes up for a moment"For a price"Hao said smirking as my hopes got squashed like a bug,"You join my team and I'l help you with the X-Laws,"

"There is absalutly no way I'm gonna join your fan club,"Hao snigered at me calling his folowers his fanclub,

"Fine, be that way, its your neck on the line not mine,"He got comfy on the rock and placed his head in his hands waiting for my execution.

**Normal POV**

a gunshot narowly missed the girls head as she truned around to see the X-Laws about 5 feet away from her. She was pin against the rock and was traped. She considered trading in Hao to save her own life, but then the reality that Hao would turn her into charcole before she can get away struck in. she dicided that she only had one option if she wanted to live...

"Erm,Hao, is it too late for me to take up your offer?"she asked, but it took all of her self-control to do it, he smirked evily,

"Consider it a deal, welcome to the team,"he said and jumped of the rock between the girl and the X-Laws,

"Hao, your serposed to be dead,"said One of the X-Laws, she looked a lot like Mina but it coulden't be sice she was dead.

"I thought there was only one of you X-Laws left, and Jeane without Mosh, and me suposivly dead, I thought you guys would be finished,"

"Of course there is other evil in this world other than you, like that girl behind you," said the vestar looking X-Law. Hao turned his head around with disbelife on his face. the girl had a warm ora that it was imposseble to think that she was evil,"Ora isn't everything is it Hao,"

"I've herd enuff form you X-Laws,"He said facing them again with an evil expretion,"and this girl is on my team now so if you want to avoid being incinereated, I sugest you get going now," there was a moment when the spiret if fire apired next to his (at least I think its a he...we'll go with its a he)master. The blond X-Law named Marco stared at the beast for a moment and then turned back to the girl,"Don't think this is over Demond,"Hao flinched at this term being used of someone else other than himself made him wonder what this girl , that seemed so harmles, did to get the X-Laws on her trail. The X-Laws turned and walked away. The girl let out a sigh of relife and colapsed to the floor. The spiret of fire had dissapired ans Hao walked over to his new team mate, He picked her up and went back to the camp.

ME:Told you this chapter was interesting.(Yoh and the gang walk in)

Ren:just out of intrest(pionting kwan-dow at me) are we in the story?

Me:Im not sure, I'v barly got my notes on paper and the story just started. the next few chaps are gonna be about Hao and this misteriouse girl.

Yoh:Oh ok(pulling Ren back ignoring Hao cheering in the background)who is this mistiriouse girl?

Me:You'll see( :) )oh dose anyone knows the japanies word for 'spirt' or 'elements' is that would really help me. thanks and remember to reveiw.


	3. Hao's tent

Authours Notes:ME: Kk this chapter is baisicly Hao nursing the girl back too helth. Oh, and Lyserg find out something that he feels the gang should know.enjoy.

Lyserg:yay I'm in this one!

Yoh and co.:Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Hao:morons(gets glared at).She dosn't own SK!thank god

**Chapter 3:Hao's tent**

(I know,crap title but you now know were they are and I don't have to explane it)

Hao walked into camp with the out-cold girl in his arms. Opacho ran up to him to greet him back to the camp,

"Hi master Hao,"he stoped in front of Hao looking at the uncontious girl,"Who is she Hao,"

"I don't know her name yet but shes part of the team now,"he walked into the camp and all of the followers(or fan club members as the girl calls them). they all looked baffled at Hao as he has never actualy helped anyone else before, and the girl looked week, so why would Hao help her,

'_Is Hao feeling O.K.?' _thought one of them _',He musn't be feeling right if he's helping that week girl,'_thought the blond girl with the doll,

"Jelouse are we,"Hao said that brought everyones atention to the fact that he was listening to there thoughts,"and I'm feeling fine thanks for asking. I'm helping this girl because when she was awake she had an amazing amount of furioku. amost identicle to mine,"the followers seemed shocked at these words. He never praised anyone along side say they are as powerful as him,"She will be staying in my tent untill she is better,"he then walked into his tent and lay her in the bed, Opacho had followed them in.

"Master Hao, were will you sleep,"he asked after shoowing all of the followers away from the tent,

"I've always wanted to sleep under the stars, you know how much I like the stars, right, now lets get these shackles off," he melted the lock and took the shackles off of her wrists. Even though her gloves were red you could see large blood stained marks on them, she must of lost a good 4 pints of blood, its serprising shes still alive now. Hao took one of the gloves off to reviel a midnight black orical bell a bit stained but still working. he took it off the orical bell of as well and a large cut had drilled right into her wrists from the shackles, he bandaged the cut up and took the other glove off. Ther were 4, round, different coloured stones(one red,one blue, one green and one white) on her arm and one on the back of her hand(this one was black, the same couler as her orical bell). they wer straped to her arm with a sieries of belts, he took them off too(took some doing, they were fasned pritty good) showing an other deep cut into her wrist too, he bandaged it up aswell. There were a few cuts on her face that he put plasters on them. Her waist and stomac had a sieries of cuts but Opacho managed to hold the girl up in a seeted position long enuff for Hao to put a bandage around her before Opacho droped her. Hao then took off her boots. Her legs were covered in cuts, bruses and scars that it was hard to tell that they were even covered(the Boots were in perfect condition). He bandaged her legs up too. she now look a bit like a mummy from the amount of bandages she had, the X-Laws really gave it too her, she must be really strong to have lasted as long as she did, even thought she fainted. Hao staired at the girl thinking about the events that had happened not too long ago. He smirked,

"This girl will do well too my plans," he then left the tent and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at X-Law head quarters:

"Cloie hold on a little bit longer. this is my room," a green haired boy known as Lyserg is hanging about 50 feet in the air next to a window,'_I can't believe those baka X-Laws wouldent let me get my stuff back, these shorts are giving me a wedgie,' _just then a small pixie floated down to be bised the green haired boy,"Cloie what are you d- oh no,"the wire gave away and Lyserg grabed onto the window ledge. He opened the window and came out minets later with a bag full of cloths and other items and he had changed into black trousers,wight t-shirt and a green,checkered cloke. He used the pixie named Cloie and the pengilum and wires to get to the ground. he landed on the ground and was about to leave when he herd voices,

"Iron maden Jeane. I'm sorry to report that that demond got away," said Marco, they had just got back from chaising the girl,

"How is this Posseble, that girl was defenclice without her elements, how can she still be alive," said a voice from inside an iron statu. this voice was there leader Jeane, Lyserg knew this because he was once an X-Law too,

"She had help," said the X-Law that looked like Mina,

"What do you meen by Help Teala, Who would help that devil,"asked Jeane,

"Hao," replied the Vestar looking one as Teala was having trouble answering herself,

"What are you saying Geustar, that he is still alive," Geustar and Teala simply nodded, the listening Lyserg was shocked to hear that even though his friend Yoh, Hao's brother, had failed to rid the world of the menace,

"This is seriouse now, if Hao helped her then that must meen that they are now in the same team,"Jeane said. Lyserg dicided that he had herd enuff and left the X-Laws H.Q.

'_I've got to find a way to contact the otheres_,' then all of a sudden all over the world:

**Bleep,Bleep,Bleep**

The shaman touniment was back.

Me:woohoo the touniments back(all chearing)

next time beans are slipped so stay tuned!and Review!


	4. Answers

Authors notes:me:Now I'm gonna answer the questions your all asking, Who is the mistiriuose girl- 

Ren:ARE WE IN THIS ONE!

Me:Dunno, depends how long the explenations take

Yoh:ok. gomen for Rens bihavior.

Me:(nerviously)hehehe. thanks for the reviews, and Thanks for letting me use Rie Minxie the water mage! I dont own SK!

**Chapter 4:Answers**

(strait forward enuff?)

The following day the girl finaly woke up. It was late into the morning and the girl still felt tired but could no longer sleep. She sat up realising the bandages around her waist then noticing the plasters on her face. She could feel something tightly raped around her legs and then realised the bandages around her wrists. she rubbed her right wrist with her left hand whilst thinking,

'_I wonder who bandaged me up?' _

"That would be me," the girl looked up to see Hao standing next to the door,"Are you feeling better," he asked,

"Well not completly, my wrists still hurt a bit and my legs are a bit numb,"she answered,

"O.k. how about well enuff to talk," he asked,

"Well yeh, what do you have in mind,"Hao moved away from the door and sat down next to the bed,

"How about the baisics, whats your name, age and why the X-Laws were chasing you," Hao was looking interested, she staired into the brown wirlpools in his eyes and diceded to tell him,

"My name is Amy Iki, People call me dark Iki because of its meaning,"she started,

"Iki, dosn't that mean spirit," Hao said, Amy nodded,

"My age... do you want my real age or what I tell everyone else?"Amy asked

"Both if thats o.k."He answered,

"fine, I tell everyone that I'm 13 since its easyer to belive,"Hao was now almost bouncing in his seat to hear her real age," but my real age is 1513 years of age," Hao's jaw dropped, she was older than him," and I didn't have to rencarnat before you ask. I've actualy lived all of this time,"Hao's jaw was praticly on the floor now. this girl had cqoncored death all together.

"How have you managed to live all of this time?" Hao asked very interested to hear the story behind her age.

"That is were I answer your third question,"Hao looked slightly confused," are you femiliyor with the S.O.S.,"Hao shook his head," O.K. if I told you S.O.F. was short for spirit of fire then S.O.S. is short for-"

"Spirit of spirit,"Hao said in shock. Amy wished she had a camara to take a picture of Hao's face at that moment,"You have it,"

"Well, its more like I am it," she answered,

"How can you be a spiret and still not want to die cause it means you are alredy dead,"Hao wanted an explenation,

"It was my spirit 1500 years ago. I captured it when the destruction star crashed into the earth-" she got cut off again,

"The detruction star never crashed into the earth...,"he trailed off as Amy rose her hand to her neck and closed her eyes. a necklace then apered. the necklace had 6, red beads on ether side of an orange larger bead shaped like a flame. Hao reached forwards and grabed the necklace to look at it. since the necklace did not brake off when he pulled it closer to him to look at it she was now uncomfertibly too close to him for her liking. She went red in the face but Hao didn't notice, he was studying the necklace, the necklace was very femilior even though he had never seen this girl before.

"Um, Hao,"He looked up realising how close she was,(there was like half an inch between them) he began to blush as well," you do know that necklace is still atached to me,"she asked,

"Oh,"he let go of the necklace, still blushing, and she moved back,"gomen, didn't realise, so what was I saying, ah yes, how can the destruction star crash into the Earth,"

" don't you think its wiered how Shaman History only gose back 1000 years to when the shaman fights started,"He nodded,"Well thats cause 1500 years ago the Destruction star crashed into the Earth and gave all of the people around it powers. Shaman powers, it skiped a couple of generations but some of the people there were my friends, the shamans had different powers that they gave names to the type of shaman they were. I caled myself a Kouyou shaman because with the help of my element stones,"she lifted her right arm up,"that someone took off," she staired at Hao darkly for a moment,

"Gomen, please continue,"he said tosing her the belt with the stones on them. she caught them and started straping them to her arm and hand,

"Argato, anyway, with the help of my element stones I can control the very fabric of nature and with spirit stop myself form dieing-,"

"If you can stop yourself from dieing then why were you running from the X-Laws and afraid to die,"Hao asked,

"Because those **Oben** took my elements and I couldn't do anything to save myself,"she answered,

"Basicly they robed you of your powers making you a human,"he teased,

"Anyway,"she said throwing him a stirn look,"then there was Darin Denthyl was a douser as he called it since he could find missing objects and powerful other shamans with metal and wires, hehe, he alwaysed use it when we played Hide and Seek,"

"Is Darin Denthyl related to Lyserg Denthyl,"Hao asked

"Who, oh that green haired boy in the X-Laws outfit hanging from the X-Laws mantion when I escaped, Yeh proberly if he's a douser, ah then there was July Tao, yes she is proberly related to Ren Tao,"She said as He opened his mouth to say something," she's a Doushie, she could use dead bodies to fight for her, and used them for chors(or tours, cant spell it)when we had to dothem the old fationed way, and there was FistVIII he never came up with a name so we caled him Fist the grave master, he could enchant skelentons, possebly related to FaustVIII,"Hao opend his mouth again to speek but had his questiond answered again," Jurie Asakura was a ninja shaman,"Amy laughed at the look on Hao's face when he hered his last name,"very skilled ninja as she was before her powers only increased her ability to sneek around without being noticed. you couldn't keep anything form her. and Yohao Asakura and Ron Tao were both just shamans, comon shamans, seeing ghosts and useing ordinary human gosts as allys, they were all grate friends but because of my powers they all died aventualy, it was nature I couldent stop it, I was so alone for years,"Amy started to cry, Hao felt sorry for her(Hao felt sorry). He knew what its like to have everything that you loved taken away from you by the inconvinience of Death,

"Amy,"He held her hand and she looked at her hand in his grasp for a moment and then at him,"I know how you feel, having everything taken away from you,"Amy simply staired at Hao,(I'm gonna get a bit soppy here so small kids out of the room) they got closer and closer ther lips almost toching when,"Thats were I've seen that necklace before,"Amy stoped in her tracks,

"Huh?"Amy looked confused,

"Your friends, did they have that necklace," Hao asked,

"Well yeh, well, me and Yohao, he gave me it, and I gave him one but the beeds were white. I gave Jurie a 3 bair claw necklace too. they handed them down... you got them didn't you,"(Ok, I know aobut Mappa douji so lets jsut say he's always been a Asakura) Amy was holding her necklace stairing at Hao,

"Of cource I got them, they were handed down... why did you only give Yohao and Jurie necklaced," Hao answered, Amy blushed,

"Yohao and I kinda liked each other and Jurie was like a sister to me,"Amy looked at Hao in a way that made him uncomfterble so he changed the subject,

"So were trailing away from the question, why were the X-Laws chaising you?"

"Oh, well I lost control, As you know S.O.S. was my spirit but in the first shaman tourniment I finaly lost control of her. she took over my body and went on a rampage. when I realised what she had done and took control again it was too late. all of my friends dicendents had been wiped out by my own hands. not including you."she said seeing Hao's face,

"I was gonna say,"He answered,

"I think the Asakura that I took out was the guy that took out you,"Hao's face lit up at these words. Amy giggled at Hao's expretion,"500 years ago she took over again, and it all happened again but this time another tryed to help them and got killed too. Boroboro, an Aniu from the north, wasn't on of Yoh's friends an Aniu,"Hao nodded,"I thought so, the reason the X-Laws were chasing me was because I found them, well, S.O.S. did. She attacked them and then got captured, It was then I took back control of my body and managed to escape, after geting a beating,"

"Got that,"He said and Amy giggled again, Amy was begining to think Hao was funny,"Your very giggley aren't you,"

"Not really, I geuse since I haven't laugh for such a long time that I was bound to end up giggly. It'll go away in a bit, you'll see,"

"good, giggling get inoying to me, Though I do like the acational laugh,"Amy smiled,

"As you've proberly alredy got I'm the one getting the blame for what S.O.S. is doing,"she pulled her legs up to her chest and she raped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees stairing at Hao. There was quiet untill Hao broke the silence,

"Oh yeh, The orical bells went off last night, you could sleep throught an elephant stampied,"

"Hows that?"

"18 Orical bells going off at the same time, I think my ears are still ringing,"Amy giggled again and Hao gave her a stirn look,

"Gomen, so dose that mean the tourniment is back?"

"Yes and since everyone knows were it is the fights start in 3 days time, well, 2 now, and you'l be back to normal tomorrow, and thats when we'll get your elements back," He got up,

"So you'll help me get my elements back," she tryed to get up too,

"Yeh your far too week without them from what I've hered,"Amy was holding onto the tent trying to stand,"You really shouldn't be trying to-,"The tent then taired and Amy fell to the ground,"-Stand," He walked over to her,she then looked at her legs in serprise. Ther were blood stains all over the bandages. She felt like a mummy,

"Wow, I didn't know I was that bad,"

"Hay, you were the one that said you got beat by the X-Laws,"

"Yeh you can really picture someone checking their injeries whilst running for their life,"Hao looked at her,"I am aware I sounded week there but you get where I'm coming from,"

"Yeh, you didn't know, I was... wrong, to judge you like that,"Amy looked serprised again but ther was a hint of smugness in this serprised look,

"Did the the grate Hao Asakura just say he was wrong,"Amy said very smugly,

"Yes, and if you tell anyone I did I'l be sreving fried a la Amy for lunch,"

"Ok I can take a hint,hehehe,"she said slightly scared. Hao got up and went over to the door,

"Do you want Breakfast, cause I can bring it to you,"

"Erm, yes, Argato, what is breakfast?"

"Fish, now get back into bed and rest, you'l never get beter if you don't rest,"

"Ok Hao, Argato, for everything you've done for me,"Hao nodded and left the tent, he stood outside the tent and felt a feeling he had never felt before. He rose his hand to his chest and remembered all of the things that Yoh used to say about friendship, he knew this must be similer but wasn't the same.

'_Am I realy falling in love with her?_'

* * *

Me:Hao's fallin' in love,Hao's fallin in love!(Hao walks up to me)

Hao:Keep sayin' that and I'l BBQ you!

Me:(swetdrop)heheheh(others laugh)You want in this

Others:Yes!

Me:Well watch the cheek(others nod)kk. review please and NO SPELLING FLAMES!Oh and **Oben** means 'bitchy old lady' if you didn't know that!


	5. Elements

Authors Notes:Me:Ok this one is random everywere but Amy might be a bit evil in this one!

Amy:hehehe!

Yoh:when did she get in here?

Ren:5 minets ago and I'l say it one more time,ARE WE IN THIS ONE!

Me:and for the last time I don't know so live with it:P

Yoh:ok and-

Me:I know Gomen for Rens behavior. anyway thanks for the reviews! and this one is a tad mushy.

Hao and Amy:(blushing mentaly)Uh,Oh!(Eveyone looks at)

Everyone else:Givaway!Hao is Hot dosn't own SK!

* * *

**Chapter5:Elements**

Amy just woke up, she still remembered the bezar dream she hade had about her and Hao, but she chose not to think about it. She sat up and streched her arms to the sky, Hao had sowed the tent back up so it was pritty hot. She pulled the coveres away from her legs and started unravling the bandages. her legs were clean and no scars, bruses or cuts. she was happy because it ment she could walk again. She got up and put her boots on. The bandages around her wrists and waist were removed last night and the plasters she took off at lunch time the day before. She walked out to were the fire was, No one else was up yet and Hao was sound asleep beside a rock. She coulden't bring herself to wake him up, he looked so peaceful and harmless, she wondered why everyone said he was so bad, he's just a normal person trying to sucied his dream, then she realised that she understood his dream, he just wants a world were no one is hurting each other or the Earth, but Humens woulden't listen to him and he found the only way he thought was posseble to do this. She put her gloves on and staired at the sky, it was sunries and stars were still visable, she loves the stars, they are just so close but so far away(I know that dosen't make sence). Hao then woke up,

"Amy, what are you doing up so early,"Amy got a fright when Hao spoke, she srugged,

"I just am," she smiled at him and then looked back up at the stars that are slowly fading. Hao looked at her and then looked up,

"You like the stars?"she nodded,"Me too,"he got up and went to sit next to Amy

"Realy,"

"Yes,"He smiled but it was a warm smile, not his usural 'I'm-better-that-you' smile,"They are just so beautiful... like you,"Amy looked at Hao who was now blushing realising what he had just said,"I mean, well, um, I-,"

"Its Ok, I'l forget you said it,"

"Argato,so are you coming,"He got up, Amy looked confused,

"Huh?"

"To get your Elements back,"

"Yeh, sure,"she got up to and they walked away from the camp.

* * *

They arived at the place they had met, she walked around the stone and saw a blood hand print the same size as hers, Hao walked around to her to see what she was doing,

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked closer to her,

"Oh, erm, I was just..." he staired at the hand print, he then placed his hand close to it and brushed his hand against it. Amy bowed her head, Hao saw her,

"It's Ok, there is nothing to be ashamed of,"Amy looked up,"Now lets get to buisness, How do you-"

"Hay,Mater Hao, Amy," a small african boy in an orange Poncho came running up to them,

"Hi Opahco,"Amy said, she rubed the back of her head and put on a realy cheasy grin that made her look like Yoh, Hao roled his eyes at her,

"anyway, How do you get your elements back?"Hao asked, Amy was taking off her right glove,

"Oh its pritty simple, I just have to come into contact with an element and concintrat,"She placed her right hand on the rock and closed her eyes. Her hand was engulffed by a green energy cloud and the green stone on her arm lit up. She opened her eyes,"see,"

'_ooooooooo,_'thought Opacho, Hao looked at him

"Opacho,"Hao said and Amy jumped,

"Gomen master Hao," Amy opened her mouth to speek but then dicided not to ask,

"so, do you know how to get all of them,"

"Well yeh but Air is hard, you can't just hold your hand out and concintrat, you need an air streem or a tornado or something,"

"I like how she keeps saying you,"Hao said and Opacho giggled,"Is this giggeling thing contajous,"Amy herd this and Giggeled too,"I'm gonna take that as a yes,"Opacho and Amy were doing there best to hold the giggels back, Hao was begining to feel he has bad tast in team mates,"If I help you with air will you please stop giggeling,"Amy finaly stoped and put her seiriouse face on,

"Yes please,"a blast of air flew at Amy, she smiled and closed her eyes again and a wight cloud serounded her right arm and the wight stone on her arm lit up, the air stoped flying at her and she opened her eyes agin,"next I'l get fire," Hao sighed and held his hand out and staired at the sky. a flame showed up in his hand,"Argato Hao," she walked up to him and held her right hand in the flame and closed her eyes again. A red cloud consumed her hand and the red stone lit up too. She droped her hand on top of Hao's puting out the flame, she opend her eyes to see Hao sairing at her, there was a long silence were no one talked, they just staired at each other and Opacho staired at Hao, and then at Amy. after some time they finaly let go of each others hands,

"So whats next,"Hao was blushing,

"Water,"Amy was also blushing,"Hao,"

"I can only control water not create it,"Hao had stoped blushing and so had Amy,

"Opacho can go to Dobby village and get some water,"Said Opacho,

"Ok, and remember, if anyone asks, I'm dead,"Hao said squating down to his level,

"Yes master Hao," and the boy ran in the direction of Dobby village. Amy walked over to Hao with her hands behined her head, Hao had stood up,

"You know he is still trying to get over you shouting at him,"Amy said,

"Yeh, wait how do you know that,"Hao asked,

"Just herd it, he is trying though so don't hurt him,"Amy said seeing the look on Hao's face,

"Ok,"Hao said. Amy looked shocked that he just took an order, but diceded not to push her luck,

"So, when do you plan on leting everyone know your alive?"Amy asked curiously,

"At our first match. Our opoments will think that they are against some weekings with a copy cat name, well they would get a heart attack at the match,"They both Laughed and Opacho ran up to them with a bottle of water in his hands,

"Here Amy,"He said on a happy note,

"Argato Opacho,"she unscrewed the lid off, closed her eyes and begain poring the water onto her hand, it was flooded in a blue cloud and the blue stone lit up, she stoped poring the water on her hand and opened her eyes and looked at the bottle of water, she shruged and drank the rest of the water. Hao walked over to her,

"Here's your glove back,"He held his hand with the glove in it,Amy took it,

"Argato Hao," she put it on. She started walked away from them,

"Were are you going?"Hao asked

"Dobby village, I'm still a bit thirsty and I'm loaded. I'm gonna get a drink, and mabie somethin' to eat,"She answered with her hands bihind her head,

"Ok, but be back by dinner," She rose her hand in the air meaning that she would and she disapiered,"When did she lern to do that?"

* * *

At Dobby village she walked into the cafe and asked for a cola, she got it and walked towards the door. She passed a table were the whole gang(Yoh and Co.)were sitting. She paused in front of it and caught Rio's atention,

'_Wow, who's she_,'Rio thought, Amy stoped drinking from the cup and said,

"Keep dreaming, lover boy,"this caught the groups atention, they wondered what she was on about,

"How did she-, she read my mind," Amy was drinking again and was heading for the door,

'_Wait a second, thats-_' Lyserg got up from his chair and ran outside after the girl. the group were looking out of the window at the girl and Lyserg, the girl had stoped walking and turned to face Lyserg,

"Wait, who are you?"Lyserg said,

"You must be Lyserg,"

"How do you-"

"You think I wouldn't notice you hanging from that mantion,"Lyserg nodded,"Sorry but your hair sticks out a mile wide(sorry Lyserg fans,couldn't resist),"

"Yeh but who are you,"

"Yeh and have you call me Dark Iki like everyone else, and to think I would be nice to you because of Darin," she smiled, coldly,"I'l tell you, But I can't be bothered right now,"She finished her drink and held it in her hand, the cup was engulffed with flames. The gang that was watching and Lyserg gasped as she did this. She let the ashes of the cup drop to the ground and turned around, she walked a couple of paces and realised the gang watching her inside, she smiled a dark, evil, heartless smile(you know when Hao ate Yoh's soul and then smiled, that smile) and she walked away. Silva also saw this,

'_Amy, What are you geting yourself into?_'. She walked around a corner and started laughing to herself,

"Hehehe, they fell for the tough girl act, hehehe, better get back to Hao now," and she disapired.

* * *

Me:Ren are you hapy now!

Ren:No actualy.

Me:But you were in it!

Ren:Yeh but I wasn't mentioned personaly!

Me:Fine! This is Ren Tao. he's the biggest asshole I've ever met!

Amy:Not realy. You told me that he was No.3 on your hotest Shamans list!

Ren:Really(lookes at me slyly).

Amy:(going red)I told you not to repeat it!

Horohoro:So it is true(everyone laugh)

Hao:Who's number one?

Me:Since you asked so nicely, you.

Hao:What?

Me: then Yoh.

Yoh:What?

Me:then aftre Ren it's Horo, lyserg, and I'm strugeling after that.

Rio:Why am I in the bottom?

Me:well no afence but in my opinion you don't have any fashon sence and your hair is afule,

Ren:And this is coming from you?

everyone:Hahahah

Amy:stop laughing! It isn't funny!OHHHHH! Please review!(gose to kill everyone)


	6. Happy Birthday

Authors Notes:Me: sorry but there will be no word from the others since I put them in hospital yesterdy, anyway thanks for the reviews and this one is when its Amy's Birthday and shes a bit down in the dumps, untill a prank on the X-Laws!

Silva:UhOh, better warn the X-Laws(gose for the door)

Me:Hehehe(grabs Silva's t-shirt)and ruen the story. No chance(ties Silva up) anyway, lets got this fanfic on the road.

**Chapter 6:Happy Birthday(to you happy birthday to you)**

'_Sigh', Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me_..._OH its no fun with out anyone to share it with,_' Amy thought sitting stairing into the fire at Hao's camp. She didn't know why she even lit it, it was mid day and it was roasting, Hao was stairing at her wondering what was wrong with her. Amy let out a sigh and got up,

"Amy were are you going?"Hao asked,

"I'm going to Dobby village, the anouncments are proberly soon and someones gotta her the new rules, I'l see you later,"'_At least at Dobby village I can buy myself a birthday cake,_' Hao watched her walk away shocked

'_Why wouldn't she tell me it's her birthday, arrrg, shed think I wouldn't care, Ohh girls,'_he turned to look at Opacho,"Opacho,"

"Yes master Hao,"

"Can you do me a big favor?..."

* * *

When Amy got to Dobby village she went to the burger store and sat down on one of the stools,

"Hi Amy," Said Silva,

"'Sigh',Hi Silva," Amy was looking very gloomy,

"You didn't tell Hao it's your Birthday today eh?" He said flatly,

"Yeh, Well It isn't like I'm gonna have him head over heals and running around trying to arange a birthday Party?"

"True, Oh, what do you think you were playing at with that little sceen yesterday?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeh, Callum did too, we are just wondering what you were thinking? And when did you lern to smile like that,"Am simply sruged,

"I geuse I was bored, And Rio was askin' for it,"

"Yeh but thats no reason to freak them all out,"

"Yeh, it was fun though,"

"Amy,"

"Oh I won't freak them out like that again,"

"Good, because they now think Hao's spirits posesed you,"

"WHAT!" this yell was hered all over Dobby Village," How can they think that! Just cause I like the guy..."Amy went red and Silva jumped at those words,"I didn't say that Ok,"

"Ok, so can I take your order,"

"Cheese burger," she said but in union with an other person, a boy, Yoh,'_OH no not him,_'

"Hi," Yoh said trying to be nice when Silva was geting there orders,

"Hi, and you can loosen up, Hao isn't possesing me,"Amy was acting gloomy again,

"How do you-"

"Silva told me," Yoh glared at Silva who had turned around trying to easdrop,

"OK, so what is your name, you didn't tell Lyserg," Amy sighed again,

'Amy Iki, People call me Dark Iki because they think I'm evil,"

"So your not evil?"Amy turned to looke at Yoh for the first time, she then noticed a necklace, a three bair claw necklace. She grabed it and pulled it forwards to look at it. The bair-claws were sitting in her hand, Yoh was a bit in shock and Amy was in trance,

"Ju-Rie," Amy came back to Earth at the sound of and other person aproching,

"Hay Yoh what's- Who is she," Rie,Yoh's triplet sister(You'll know her if you've read 'Shamans and Magic'), Amy had let go of Yohs necklace and was now studying a 6, white bead necklace with a larger flame bead in the center, Sound femilior?

"Yoh-Hao," Yoh and Rie found it strange that no only was she was flipping it(goin crazy)over two necklaces that were thousends of years old but that Rie, Yoh and Hao's names had bean mentioned,"I miss you Yohao," ther it was again,

"OK you have lost it, Who the Hell is Yohao," Rie said backing off,

"Yeh and Who is Jurie," Amy was looking from Yoh to Rie(taking the saying 'stuck in the middle' to seiriousely),"And these necklaces are thousends of years old-,"Yoh said,

"1500 years today to be exact,"Yoh and Rie loked at her," I gave Yohao that necklace," she pointed at Rie," and I gave Jurie that one too," She looked at Yoh,"Yohao gave me this one for my bithday," she held her necklace. Yoh and Rie were very confused,"You really dont understand do you,"They shook there head,"It dosn't matter anyway, they are gone now," She walked back to the burger stand, her order was waiting for her, she placed the money on the tray, picked up the burger and began to walk away,"Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go and pick on the X-Laws," and she left,

"What is that girl getting herself into,"Silva said as Yoh and Rie walked back to the stand,

"So you know her,"Yoh said

"Of cource I do, So dose Callum,"Silva answered,

"So what did all that me-Ouch hay," She looked down to see a small african boy sitting on the ground, he looked up at Yoh and a worried expretion covered his face, Yoh saw a little red box with a white bow and picked it up,

"Y-Yoh please give that back . its ma-mine," the little boy said, the little boy was Opacho,

"Ok," he handed Opahco the box,"Here you go," Ophacho staired at the box for a moment, then took it from Yoh's hands,"So who's it for,"The little boy looked frightened for a moment,

'_Oh no, he gonna find out that I got that for Hao_,'"Erm, why do you wanna know?"

"No reason, just wondering,"

"Well then if you don't mind it's a secret," and the little boy ran off, Yoh looked confused for a moment and then looked at Rie and shruged.

* * *

Amy was sitting on the roof of a biulding finishing her cheese burger when she saw the X-Laws walk below her,'_This should be fun. Lets see, Teala,Geustar, Jeane and Marco look a bit under the wether today,' Amy held her hand out and ther was a blue glow that ingulfed her hand _and big bubbles of water showed up over ther heads and droped on them drenching them,'_Hahahahaha,'_she thought and was shaking from scilent laugher pointing, everyone in the cafe below an in the street were laughing at them. They then tryed to run for it,'_What if Marco triped up and fell on Jeane..._' Amy clenched her fist and a greeen glow serounded her hand and a small rock rise from the ground under Marco's feet and he fell on top of Jeane,'_Hahahahahaha,_' Amy was now snigering to herself,

"Marco get off me!" Jeane shouted and Marco stood up and helped Jeane up, everyone was still laughing,some people were laughing so much that they fell over,

"Gomen, my lady, it was an accedent,"Marco replied,

'_You know you should return the favor Jeane,_' she now sweeped her hand across her body and a white clous flodded her handand a gust of wind made Jeane fall on top of Marco,"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Amy was now lying on her back from laughter, everyone was still laughing and the X-Laws were tottaly humiliated(you have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this chapter)Jeane had gotten up followed by Marco,

"You feel that Marco?"Jaene said,

"-Haha, Huh?" Amy sat back up and looked down at the X-Laws,

"yes, it's that Demond isn't it,"Marco answered,

'_UhOh, my covers blown,_' Amy thought waiting to be found,

"Yes, the ernergy is coming from," she pointed up to a roof,"Up there,"Amy smiled and jumped down from the roof. Ren and the others where standing at the door of the cafe,

"Hay its Hao," Ren shouted and Amy looked angry,

"I AM NOT HAO YOU STUPID BAKA!" she shouted at him,

"Mabie, but your close enuff," said Geustar, Amy turned to face the X-Laws again,

"You guys arn't angry about the little prank I pulled there?" Amy said hopingly,

"That was you? Good one," Horohoro said just to get staired at by the others,

"Get her," said Teala

"Uh-oh gotta run," and Amy ran down the street. She saw Yoh and Rei going to the cafe and waved to them,

"Hi Yoh, Hi Rie," she went running past them soon followed by the X-Laws. They stoped trying to take in what they had just saw,

"Was that Amy?" they asked each other.

* * *

Amy ran up the street but as she passed an ally a hand reached out, covered her mouth and pulled her into the dark ally. The X-Laws soon passed the ally that she was in. A red glove was still covering her mouth and an other was around her waist, it was Hao,

'_Hao, what are you doing in Dobby village? someones gonna see you,_' Amy thought but then Hao tickled her waist making her laugh, she started sqwirming and trying to get free but Hao was too stong for her, it was a good thing that he was covering her mouth then,'_Kay ,Gomen, you wouldn't do something that would get yourself caught,_' and Hao stoped tickling her at this apoligy, he let her go and she faced him, He was hiding something behind his back,"Hao what are you hiding?"

"Well when you left camp I hered your thoughts an you say it was your birthday so..." He revieled a little red box with a wight bow, it had a card atached to it,"Happy Birthday," Amy was gonna cry, she took the box and read the card aloud:

To Amy

Happy Birthday

Love

Hao

"Oh Hao, you shouldn't have,"she opened the box. In the box was a paire of large silver star earings, the points of the star are black,"Argato Hao," she huged him. Hao went red,

"Yes, well are you going to put them on?" Amy nodded and took the Earings out of the box. She then hooked her Hair behind her ears and took the studs that were keeping the hole open and put the earings on," you'l get used to the weight,"

"Oh, ther brilliant, Argato, Argato so much," she huged him again, ther was a moment were they staired into each others eyes and then they kissed each other.

* * *

Me:Hao and Amy, sitting in a tree,(everyone joins in)K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Amy and Hao:Shut up! its not funny,

me:hell yeh it is!

Hao: keep pushing it

Me:(swetdrop)Hehehe, I didn't say anything, did you guys,

Yoh and co:NO!

Me:hehehe, please review and NO SPELLING FLAMES!I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL! kk good!


	7. Lysegs Discovery

Authours Notes:Me: this one Lyserg tells the boys some big news that we all redy know-

Hao:Yeh

Me:-And Amy reads Hao like a book-

Amy:Yeh

Me:-so thanks for the reviews, you lot are grate-

Ren:yeh right!

Me:-Will you lot stop that! And I don't own SK!

**Chapter 7:Lysergs Discoverys**

Yoh and Rie met up with the others at the cafe,

"Hay guys" they shouted, they were standing in the doorway talking about the prank Amy pulled on the X-Laws earlyer,

"Did you see the look in there faces when she did it? Ha, thats gotta be a classic prank Dude,"Horo said with an amused face,

"Who did what?"Yoh asked but was ignored,

"Yeh, its a classic for people who can control the elements, which is only two people that we know about and one isn't a prankster,"Ren answered,

"Who are you talking about?"Rie asked,

"Your right, still a well funny prank dude,"Horo said, Rie and Yoh were starting to get angry,

"Guys!" they shouted finaly geting everyones atention,

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?"Rie asked with her hands on her hips,

"And what did they do?"Yoh asked a bit calmer than Rie,

"Amy, she tottaly humiliated the X-Laws just over there dude," Horo answered pointing to the place were the X-Laws got pranked, there was still a puddle on the ground,

"What is it you find so facinating about the word 'dude'?" Ren asked, Horo just shruged,

"We saw Amy too, at the burger stand. She went all gaga over our necklaces," Yoh said indicating his bair claw necklace,"She mentioned something about these people called Jurie and Yohao. We are still trying to work out who the hell they are,"

"They are your aintsisters,"Lyserg cut in, everone looked at him,"I looked up my family tree and found out that 1500 years ago I had an aintsister called Darin. I dicided to look up everyones family trees after I discoverd this and found that there was also Fist VIII and July and Ron Tao,"Faust Jun and Ren flinched at these names,"You wanna know what they had in common? They were the first shamans in our families, and Amy's friends," everyone gasped at this,

"How can that be posseble? That was 1500 years ago,"Horo asked,

"If she can control the elements she can proberly rencarnate like Hao,"Ren said but Lyserg shook his head,

"I checked that too. She is her timeline, 1500 years strait,"

"That is imposeble,"Rio said,

"Thats not all either. At the first shaman tourniment the decenents of Darin, Fist, July, Ron, Jurie and Yohao were whiped out, not including Hao, by a mistiriouse girl with midnight black eyes and very long tail fringes , I think it was Amy,"

"Yeh see this still dosen't make sence! Why would she take out her friends dicendents?" Chocolove asked,

"I don't know but 500 years later she did the same thing again, only this time a shaman from the north called Boroboro got in the way and ended up dead too," everyone looked at Horohoro at this,

"Whoa, this girl can hold a grudge,"Horo said trying to avoid everyones eyes,

"Yeh and if this mistiriouse girl is still holding it, I think we're next,"everyone looked siriouse but at the same time worried.

* * *

In the Park Hao and Amy were talking, Laughing and getting to know each other a bit more, 

"You know your not like what everyone says you are like," Amy said with a big smile on her face,"everyone says your evil but your not. Your just a reguler person with a really big goal,"

"You know your are the first person to actualy get that about me,"Hao said,

"Really, cause I think I actualy understand your goal too,"Hao looked puzzled,"You know what the Earth is going through, thats how conected to it you are, Humans are distroying the Earth and eventualy it will be gone, inposeble to be enhabited, you want to stop this before this actualy happens so your doing the only thing you think you can do, to kill all of the humans. No one really understands this and is afraid of you from it, they feel that you are a threat to their servival and so they call you evil and tell others that you are evil, aventualy everyone will almost not be on your side, thus out numbering you and making your life harder," Amy finished,

"Did you read my mind when I wasn't looking or are you just really good at reading people?"

"I'm really, really good at reading people. Is that problem, and I geuse I was right in all that,"

"No its not a problem, and yes you were right,"Amy smiled when Goldvas voice was herd all over Dobby village,"The anouncment,"

"Ok, Welcome back to Dobby Village and I hope you are healthy and well? Anyway you are all proberly wondering what the rules for the next round are? So this is the rule, you will fight in teams of 4! thats about it so enjoy your time at Dobby Village and teams are to be registered by the day after tomorrow,"There was silence for a bit of time untill the usural noise of Dobby Village started again. Amy staired at Hao and Hao at her,

"Dibsoninyourteam,"Amy blurted(you might wanna put spaces in to read it) out puting her hand up, this made Hao laugh and Amy was silent for a moment and then joined in,

"Ok Amy, You, Lucius(that reverin guy, I think thats his name, you can corect me) and Opacho," Hao said they disapired.

* * *

At the cafe the gang is freeking out, 

"Teams of 4, She hase to be kidding dude,"Horo said holding his head,

"Why coulden't she keep with the teams of 3 rule, Life would be easyer,"Yoh said and Lyserg remembered something he has been trying to tell the guys for the last couple of days,

"Guys, there is something I've been trying to tell you for the past few days,"Lyserg,

"Not now Lyserg, One problem at a time,"Horo said,

"But its ergent,"Lyserg said,

"Tecnicly its two problems at the same time but one more can't be too bad,"Yoh said,

"Yoh you have no idea,"he looked around and lent in on the table and the rest of them did the same so they can talk with out anyone else hearing,"I was at the X-Laws mantion and-,"

"Dude you spend far too much time there Dude,"Horo cut in but got glared at,

"Well they wouldn't let me just go in and get my stuff, I spent agest just trying to repel up the wall but once I actualy got up and got my stuff and was back on the ground the X-Laws were back form chaising, this girl,"He dicided to keep the fact that the girl they were chasing Amy to himself,"Jeane asked them who helped her and you will never geuse who it was?"

"Bet cha it was one of Hao's folowers,"Anna said,

"Close, real close,"Lyserg answered,

"Who then?"Tamara asked,

"I hope your redy for this,"the gang was now looking anxiuos,"OK the guy that helped her, was,'gulp',Hao,"Lyserg closed his eyes,

"WHAT!HE'S ALIVE!"they all shouted.

* * *

Me:yey the gang now knows! 

Hao:good for you.

Me:what are you so gloomy about,

Amy:Hao wasn't gonna let them know for some time

Ren:So? the sooner the better, thats what I say,

Me:I thought you said "I don't belive in destiny"

Ren:You wanna start something baka

Me:Bring it pionty(Yoh,Horo,Chocolove and Amy were holding Ren back and Hao,Faust,Rio andLyserg was holding Hao is hot back)arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! hay Hao's touching me!(gose red and stairs at Hao dreamingly. Hao starts looking uncomfterble and let go of her)

Amy:Hay! stop flirting with my Boyfirend!(Manta, Tamara and Plilika were holding Amy back now)

Anna:'sigh' I'l say it, Thanks for reading and review please, but no spelling flames, Cause I can find out were you live, And you dont want me to go there.


	8. SOSPart 1

Authours Notes:Amy:Hao is Hot would be here, If I didn't, I didn't, er, what did I do it again,

Hao:You told me that S.O.S took you over and beet her up,

Amy:Right'_Not really true but-'_so she can't talk the day,

Ren:I'm not buying that S.O.S. took over your body to beet Hao is Hot up!

Amy:Why?

Ren:cause your eye wern't black,

Horo:Busted!(everyone stairs at Amy evily)

Amy:(swetdrop)Ok thanks for the review and I'm gonna get beaten up by everyone, eek!(everyone lunges at her. This isn't pritty so lets just get to the fanfic)

Anna:Oh and Hao is Hot dose not own Sk...kk!

**Chaper 8:S.O.S.(PART 1)**

(Spirit of Spirit, not Save our soles... actualy both work)

It is the night of Amys Birthday, Opahco had let it slip that Hao had got Amy Present, most of the followers moned that she got a present when they didn't, but Hao just came back with,"Well you didn't tell me when it was your birthday,"but now Hao hase to get them presents for there B-Days. On the other hand Matilda, Kanna and Marion gave her a black rod that could fold up and shrink so it would fit in her poket. All of the followers had gone to bed and Hao and Amy are the only ones still up and Amy was starting to get tirerd,

"You should go to bed now. You can stay in the tent tonight,"Hao said after Amy let out a big yawn,

"No Hao, it's your tent, I'l be fine out here," Amy said,"You look tired too, you should go to bed aswell," Hao smiled,

"Are you sure you'll be alright out here?"Amy nodded,

"Well ok,"Hao got up and went to his tent.

* * *

Later that night it got really cold and Amy was freezing(she almost had snotsicles hanging from her nose,lol),

"Oh I'm absalutly freezing,"She said,"And I'm loosing it, I'm talkin' to masell... Oh I did it again,"Hao then looked out of his tent too see if she was alright, he felt guilty about leving her out there, he saw her curled up in a ball trying to keep warm,

'_She lookes like she's freezing, it is pritty chilly out here tonight. Oh I'm gonna regret this,'_Hao thought and left the tent to go see Amy,"Are you sure you still wanna stay out here?"Amy looked up at him, he wasn't waring his poncho, boots or gloves and then she reallised that he was pritty buff,

"Yeh I'm sure, It is your tent,"Amy replied sitting up,

"Will you stop saying that! Look if your gonna keep saying that then we might as well share the tent,"

"What. The bed is totsy,"

"We'll manage and I feel bad letting you sleep out here,"

'_He feels bad, he can eat his twins spirit but feels bad about leting me sleep outside? I think he likes me,'_

"I can here your thoughts you know! And I did feel bad about doing that but it was the only way to achive my goal," Amy now felt bad because of what she thought, she staired at the ground in shame,"Its Ok, I won't take it serious if you want. Now come on,"Hao said turning around, Amy simply staired at Hao for some time and then dicided to get up,

"Ok Hao," they went into the tent and went to sleep(got that? **Went to sleep**, they didn't do anything Ok).

* * *

The next day Amy woke up before Hao. She was sleeping on her back and Hao was sleeping on his side facing Amy. Amy felt someones arm on her waist, definetly Hao's she thought. She fliped on her side to look at Hao, he looked so peaceful when he sleeps, his arm was up over the top of the pillow and his tail fringes wer sitting on the pillow. She reached up and started playing with the tail fringes by raping them around her fingers, and at one point even plated them(yeh you can really see Hao with plated fringes, Hahaha)but she soon unplated them, Hao began to wake up and raped his arm that was over Amy around her and pulled her towards himself, Amy was hoping he didn't know what he was doing. He opened his eyes to Amy just inches away form himself again(that is starting to become a habbet) they both went very red in the face and Opacho came in,

"Master Hao it's-Oh,"they were both stairing at the small boy geting reder and reder,"I'l come back later,"The boy left the tent a bit red,

"Opahco why are you red?"Shouted Matilda to Opacho,

"I'm not sure?"Opacho answered and you hered Kanna and Marion make very girly screems. The other followers laught,

"WE CAN HERE YOU!"Hao and Amy shouted and the followers stopped laughing, Hao was still holding onto Amy,

"Hao,"Hao looked at her,"You can let go-owch,"Amy said and Hao let go but for some reason her back hurt,

"Whats rong?"Hao asked Amy was reaching to the pain,

"My back, I don't know why but it hurts,"She said sitting up,Hao looked at her back, he didn't see anything,

"I can't see anything,"

"It hurts under the top,"Hao went red when it was pritty obviouse what he had to do, He pulled the back of the top down(calm down girls it didn't fall off) to reviel a large tatoo, the tatoo was in the shape of a ying and yang sign but the white spot in the black side looked looked a gost and the black spot on the white side looked like a cresent moon,

"What the hell is that?" Hao blurted out with wide eyes.Amy began too looke worried,

"What is it?"Amy asked trying to look over her sholder,

"Why didn't you tell me about that tatoo?"

"A What!" she shouted. Thes words were herd in the camp, Matilda started laughing,

"a tatoo, and why do you look like you didn't know it was there?"Amy's face was totally stuned. She never got a tatoo in her life, she hated needles, Hao brushed his hand against it and Amy let out a gasp of pain,"Well looks like we found the source of the pain?"he let out a small sniger but soon stoped when he saw the look on Amy's face,"You really didn't know it was there did you,"

"Nope, I've never had this Pain before either,"Hao was totaly stumped, He had no idea what the hell was going on, mistiriouse tatoo, unexplanible Pain, what is going on,"So what is it doc?"

"Don't call me doc,"

"Ok, so what is it?"

"I don't have the slightist Idea,"

"Well mabie if you explaned the tatoo to me I might be able to help,"

"Ok, Its a ying and yang sign but the dot in the black side is a gost and the dot in the wight side is a cresentmoon. Got any Ideas,"

"Nope,"

"Well that helped,"

"Well it did actualy,"

"How?"

"Well now I can go to the Dobby Libery and look it up,"she got up and started puting her goves and boots on,

"Good Idea,"

"Yeh but first I'm gonna regester our team. wanna go with team Star?"

"Yeh,"

"Cool, I'm off,"she left the tent and the followers started whooping at her,

"So what were you two doing in there?" asked the big fat one(dinny know his name)standing in her way. Something hapened to her eyes and they went from warm brown to midnight black,

"None of your biusness," and she jumped up and kicked him right across the face making him fly across the ground and she stormed off. Hao saw this,

"Shes strong, but dose she have to do that to my fan clu- eh, followers," he said and left his tent.

* * *

In Dobby village Amy is walking down the main street, her eyes were back to normal. She went into the registration shop to sign up team star,

"Hi Callum,"she said Callum turned around,

"Hi Amy, don't worry Silva told me I'm not gonna nag at you,"

"Good,"

"So who's your team mates?"

"Opahco, Lucius and... you-know-who,"

"Kay, Team name,"

"Team Star,"

"Figures,"

"Yeh, so am I done?"

"Yeh,"

"Oh do you-"

"Look, you can catch up later, I've got a team to register,"said someone behind her, she turned around to see Marco,Teela and Geustar behind her,

"Oh, crap,"Amy said as They realised who it was,

"It's you!" Said Teela,"Lets get her,"she tryied to step forwards but Marco stoped her, Amy was hoping they weren't gonna start anything,

"If you come with us quietly, We will make your death quick and painless,"Marco said, but there is no hope with the X-Laws,

"Yeh, I can really see myself walking down the road with you lot on me like a hawk,"she said sarcasticly,

"Are you being sarcastc wih us?" asked Geustart,

"Gees you lot are fast," she said sarcasticly again,

"Thats it. X-Laws ata-what?" Marco started but then something happeded to Amy, a black cloud serounded her and when it cleared she had two very long tail fringes(she had a side split and a frindge before but these tail fringes are twice the size of Hao's) and her Eyes are midnight black again,"well what are you waiting for, Attack her,"

"Yeh see that isn't going to work Marco," they tryed to fire at her but she moved and the shots missed her,"Now its my turn."

* * *

Yoh was sitting in the cafe by himself thinking about that Lyserg said the day before, there was a warm ora that covered Dobby village but then all of a suden it became cold and earie. He knew something was up but wasn't sure what, he dicided to try and follow the ora but it led to the registration shop. He standed at the door, Amy was facing Marco with her back to the door, two of the other X-Laws were lying on the ground, Amy must of beat them up. Something had happened to her hair as well, her fringe had grown about 40 inches in the space of a day and was now a tail fringe,

"Marco, do you know why Astronaugts were those funny sutes, there arn't axactly a fation trend, but they do help them breith, and if they took off the helmet they would surely suficate,"Amy said,"Of cource you did, and I bet you knew that I've always wanted to uses this trick, on YOU,"She clenched her fists and a black ora serounded them and all of a suden Marco started chocking, she was killing him!Yoh was stuned to see someone like Amy do something like this, and be enjoying it, she may have had her back to Yoh but he could still tell that she was smiling,

"Amy STOP!"Yoh shouted,her fists unclenched and Marco was breathing again. She turned to face Yoh, Yoh now noticed her midnight black eyes that brough a flashback to Yoh:

_Lyserg:_

_"At the first shaman tourniment the decenents of Darin, Fist, July, Renie, Jurie and Yohao were whiped out, not including Hao, by a mistiriouse girl with midnight black eyes and very long tail fringes , I think it was Amy,"_

Lyserg was right, It was Amy, But why would she wipe out her friends dicendents? and dose this meen that his friends and himself were next? so meny questions flooded into his head but very few answers,

"Yoh,"Amy said, she smirked and went for the door but stoped next to Yoh,

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?"Yoh said quietly so only she could hear him,

"Geting my ownback, is that a crime,"she answered,

"When your doing that yes it is,"

"Uhu, and your much better,"

"Whats that serposed to mean,"

"Well if memory serves you Killed Hao,"she said this loudly,

"Don't even give me that! I know he isn't dead,"

"Whatever you say, and I do belive you,"Her voice got quieter so that it was a whisper, "Because I'm in his team,"Yoh looked shocked, Amy walked away laughing evily and Yoh turned around but she was already around the corner,

"Oh when I tell Silva about this he's gonna kill her,"Callum said droping his head onto the desk. Amy walked around an other corrner and closed her eyes, there was an other black cloud and her hair and eyes went back to normal, she looked confused,

"What the Hell did I- S.O.S. do this time?"

* * *

Me:I'm back, I'm a body cast, but I'm back

Yoh:Yeh and we're signing it, lets see... get well soon,Yoh, and a little smily face,hehehe,

Hao:I wote don't get well soon, Hao, and a couple of flames,

Yoh:hehehehe!

Anna:I'm puting Yoh's training scedual on it, which do you think is better, the leg or the arm?

Pilika:the legs got more space.

Rio:I rote get well soon,Rio

Me:Draw one heart and when I get out of this body cast I'l brake your arm,(Rio tries to scrible somethig out)arrg!

Horo:I wrote get better dude, Horo and a pic of Corie on it

Chcolove:I put a joke on it,

Me:hehehe(swetdrop)'_Help me!'_

Hao:No!

Me:Hay!

Tamara:I just wrote what Yoh did and a little picture of you.

Anna:suck up!

Tamara:Hay!

Manta:Just get well soon from me(big grin)

Rie:Same as Yoh, and a pic of a shurikin. Kay?

Me:Kay.

Faust:I rote get well soon, FaustVII and then some instuctions to help you heal better.

Me:If thats what the doctor says! Hehehe

Lyserg:I just rote get well soon,Lyserg, and a pic of Cloie, hehehe

Jun:I just rote get well soon,Jun, and avoid stairs.

Opacho:I rote the same as Hao! but get beter soon(Hao lookes at him)what?

Amy:I rote' Get well soon and Don't flurt with hao,Amy

hao and Hao is Hot:Agreed!

Ren:I'm not gonna read mine out!

Yoh:why(reads Ren's signiture)thas a very coulerful laugage... Is that Chinies?

Ren:(Nodding)and Portugies,Japanees, English, French, German and a litttle bit of Russian.

Jun:Ren!(Hits Ren over the back of the head)

Ren:What!I just wrote 'don't get fucking beter bitch cause it's realy fucking peaceful without you' in 7 languages. whats bad about that?

Me:HEHEHE!ow, laughing hurts. Thanks for reading and please review?


	9. Difficult Memories

Authours Notes:me:This one gets randome, its all over the palce so I can't sumerise it, oh and Rio!

Rio:I scribled the heart out, You dont have to break my arm!

Me:(kracking knuckles)who said I was gonna break your arm?(Rio looked cheerful for a moment)I'm gonna breake your leg insted(lunges at Rio)I did warn you.

Amy:Shouldn't we stop them?

Hao:Na, and to think I was gonna pay $3.50 to get onto a shaman fight the day. Better do it for her, thanks for the reviews from Hao is Hot, thats weird saying that name. and She dosn't own SK, AND GLAD FOR IT!

**chapter 9:Difficult Memories**

The gang are in Yoh's apartment(in Dobby village obviously) talking. Yoh was still thinking about what he saw Amy do,

'_I can't believe what I saw Amy do,she dosn't seem like that kind of person,_'Yoh sighed and Rie came over to talk to Yoh to ask what was wrong,

"Yoh whats wrong?"She asked, Yoh was leening on the open window and Rie did the same,

"It's Amy,"

"What, that girl that lost it over our necklaces?"

"Yeh, I saw her earlyer the day, at the registration shop,"

"Whats strange about that, and dose the mean you've chosen our team name?"

"No and keep it down, I don't whant the others to know this,"it was a bit late because the others had become quiet but they didn't notice,

"Kay, so whats up?"

"Amy, the X-Laws were at the registration shop too,"

"So?"

"So, isn't it obvoiuse that the X-Laws have it in for her,"

"Well after that prank who wouldn't?"

"I think it's more seriouse than that, at the burger stand before you showed up she told me she wasn't evil, now I'm not sure if I can trust her,"

"So she is evil,"Yoh nodded,

"something happened to her, she had two really long tail fringes and her eyes went black, Like that girl Lysrg told us about,"eveyone except Yoh and Rie stared at Lyserg who had an I-knew-it face on,"It gets worse, when she left after I told her to stop suficating Marco, she, she, she told me she's in Hao's team,"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted, Yoh turned to everyone, they looked absolutly shocked, he realised that they were listening,"and that's why I didn't whant them to know," and turned back around agin,"Ohhhhh," and he droped his head onto the window ledge.

* * *

In the desert Amy is practicing her fighting, she now remembered what S.O.S. did in the registration shop and was trying to fight the memory off before Hao finds out about it. Hao went into the desert to find her, he was worried something had happened to her because she missed dinner, he eventualy found her and tryed to sneek up on her but she round housed and nearly hit him but he blocked it with his arm,

"I've been looking for you, you missed dinner,"she let her foot down to the ground and was looking at the ground in hope he wouldn't realise something was rong,

"I wasn't hungry,"'_well that was crap, he's definetly gonna figure out that something is wrong,'_

"Wanna do a bit of combat training?"Hao asked, Amy loooked at him,

"Really?" Hao was taking his poncho off,

"Sure, I haven't got to see you in action yet,"he said streching off a bit, Amy did the same,

"Ok,"she got into a fighting stand,"Best two out of three, first to hit the ground,"

"Sounds good to me," and the fight began. First Amy ran at Hao and tryed to round house him but he blocked it, she twirled around making it look like she was gonna round house him the other way but when she got around she curved her foot around his face and hit the cheek she was aiming for before. Hao flew a few feet and hit the ground, He started geting up untill Amy was standing in fornt of him holding her hand out to help,

"One to me, Need a hand?"Hao took the hand and she helped him up,

"You do know I'm not gonna go easy on you any more?"

"Yip, kinda got that," they both laught and round two began. This time Hao ran at Amy and tried to punch her but she easaly dodged it, he tried again, and again, and again untill he tricked her and made it look like he was gonna go left when he went right and he hit her hard in the stomac, she grabed her stomac and fell to her knees,

"That ones to me," he held his hand out now and Amy took it still a bit winded,"next one wins,"

"Kay,"and the third round began. Amy tried to kick Hao again but he blocked it, he then grabed her leg and threw her at the rock. Her back hit the rock hard and she let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, she was clutching at her body trying to reach around to were the tatoo was, it had started hurting again, Hao was standing above her,

"I win," he then saw the pain in her face,"Are you ok,"Amy was starting to sit up, it was enbaresing being on the ground like that,

"No, The tatoo has started hurting again, but now it's a bit better," she stood up,

"Good ,I woulden't like one of my team mates to be week now," Amy smiled, she knew this wasn't the caise but she didn't whant to make him angry,"so what is it that you are trying to keep away from me?" Amy stoped smiling,

"N-Nothing, I'm not k-keeping anything f-from you,"she said trying to look truthful,

"You do know your not a good lier?"he said geting closer to her, she backed off and then got traped between the rock and Hao,

"Well actualy, yeh, but I was hoping it was good enough for you to think I am,hehehe,"he steped closer again but this time Amy coulden't move so she was traped,

"is it a memorie?"he said staring right into her eyes she started concentrating on hiding her memorie of what happeded at the Registation shop but it was no use, Hao smirked and the world went black, the rock bihind Amy disapired and since she was leaning on it she nearly fell, Hao caught her around the waist and pulled her close to him, Amy went really red being this close to him(the only difference this time was that it was intentional)colours then serounded them and the memorie began at the point when she chainged:

_Flashback_

_"Thats it. X-Laws ata-what?" Marco started but then something happeded to Amy, a black cloud serounded her and when it cleared she had two very long tail fringes and her Eyes are midnight black again,"well what are you waiting for, Attack her,"_

_"Yeh see that isn't going to work Marco," they tryed to fire at her but she moved and the shots missed her,"Now its my turn."she lunges at Geustar and punched him in the face before he could do anything to defend himself, baisicly she beat the crap out of him-_

"Ouch,"Hao said, Amy was geting reder, Hao saw her,

"here comes the pain,"Amy said.

_Now Teala was holding her in an arm lock and she was trying to brake out of the hold before Marco tried to fire at her, he pulled the triger and the arch angel flew at her. It looked like Amy was gonna die but then she smiled, she fliped Teala over herself and moved to the side, the arch angel hit Teala insted, but it just made a really painful wound,_

_"Hum, I was aiming to kill her there, oh well,"she shruged-_

"I can't belive those words came out of my mouth,"Amy said covering her face,

"And the pain comes in there for you, how?"Hao asked,

"She kneed me in the back, it fucking hurt,"Amy said and Hao dicided to ignore her language and turned back to the memory.

_Marco tried to hit her but she teloprted form one side of the room to the other, her back facing the door, Yoh then entred the room-_

"Uhoh,"Amy said covering her face going even reder(if it was posseble),

"What is Yoh doing there,"Hao asked,

"I think he senced my ora go from warm to cold and wandered what was up,"they stared to watch the memorie again, "Oh I hate this bit,"Hao ignored her.

_"Marco, do you know why Astronaugts were those funny sutes, there arn't axactly a fation trend, but they do help them breath, and if they took off the helmet they would surely suficate,"Amy said,"Of cource you did, and I bet you knew that I've always wanted to uses this trick, on YOU,"She clenched her fists and a black ora serounded them and all of a suden Marco started chocking, she was killing him! and enjoying it-_

"nice going, but you hate this bit because?"hao asked

"not this bit, what happens next."

_"Amy STOP,"Yoh shouted and Amy unchenched her fists and Marco was breathing again. She turned to face Yoh, Amy staired at Yoh._

_"Yoh,"Amy said, she smirked and went for the door but stoped next to Yoh,_

_"What the Hell do you think you are doing?"Yoh said quietly so only she could hear him,_

_"Geting my ownback, is that a crime,"she answered,_

_"When your doing that yes it is,"_

_"Uhu, and your much better,"_

_"Whats that serposed to mean,"_

_"Well if memory serves you Killed Hao,"she said this loudly,_

_"Don't even give me that! I know he isn't dead,"_

_"Whatever you say, and I do belive you,"Her voice got quieter so that it was a whisper, "Because I'm in his __team,"Yoh looked shocked, Amy walked away laughing evily and Yoh turned around but she was already around the corner,_

_"Oh when I tell Silva about this he's gonna kill her,"Callum said droping his head onto the desk. _

_End Of flashback_

"I can't belive you told him I am alive!"Hao had finaly let go of Amy and was shouting at her,

"I didn't tell him! I wouldn't tell him!"Amy said pacing,

"Then what was that!"

"How meny times do I have to tell you that wasn't me, It took me a couple of hours to find out what S.O.S. did back there, and I knew you would react to it like this this, and now Silvas gonna kill me too, Oh if me and S.O.S. ever seperat I'm gonna beat her up for all the pain she caused, arrrrrrg,"Amy was absalutly fuming so Hao tried to calm her down,

"Amy calm down," Hao said tying to get her to hold still for two minets, he turned her to face himself and was holding her arms,"I know I'm the worst person in the world to hear this form but, calm down and you won't beat anyone up, Beating up someone who was a part of you is just gonna backfire on yourself, I should know,"Hao was stairing right into Amy's eyes and she finaly calmed down and put on a smile,

"Your right, you should know,"she started laughing, Hao let her arms go and she jumped onto Hao to hug him, he just stood there for a moment and then huged her two, they then kissed. Opacho ran up to then and then noticed what they were doing and went crimson in the face...again.

* * *

Me:Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehe!

Hao:stop laughing,

Me:what ever you say(fluters eyes at Hao)

Amy:Remember what I rote on your cast?

Me:Yeh, Get well soon, and dont flurt, with, Ha-o...Oops

Amy:You bet oops(lunges at Me and attacks)

Me:EEK!

everyone else:and to think I was gonna pay $3.50 to see a shaman fight!

Yoh:please review and no spelling flames. Ok(girl in bikinie walks by)whit-a-whoo, see you!

Anna:YOH!YOU PERVERT!


	10. Team Stars First Fight

Authors Notes:Me:This chapter the fights start, pure and simple,

Tamara:Hao is Hot do I ever get in this story?

Me:I'l try to fit you in in this one,

Ren:Sorry but we have to wait and she gets put in when she asks.

Me:well she is a flexable chatacter so you can fit her in any time but you guys are pritty big and need to come in at the right time.

Tamara:Uhu, hang on, you just called me a small character.

Me:I would make you bigger if it wasn't for the real SK, But I personaly think that small characters make it a story. You,Jun and Pilika can do the disclamer if you want.

Jun,Tamara and Pilika:Cool,Hao is hot dosen't own SK sadly:'(

Me:Woohoo!hahaha!Lets get this show on the road!

**Chapter 10:Team stars first fight**

Amy was walking down the main street of Dobby village, She was thinking about Hao,Like she has been all day. The night before after all of the followers went to bed they finaly admited to each other that they liked each other and dicided on being boyfriend and girlfriend, but keeping it a secret, when she was talking to Callum and Silva(since they are the only people who will talk to her) and once or twice said his name by accedent, Silva is still gonna kill her though. She was walking with her hands bihind her head humming a bit with her eyes closed, she walked by an ally when someone pulled her in, she turned to see Hao holding her arm,

"Hao what are you doing here," she looked shocked for a moment then smiled again,

"I was gonna tell you we have a match later, against team gost, hum, they sound like a pushover,"Amy giggled,

"so this is it, everyones gonna know your alive now,"

"Looks like that,"He smiled and Amy raped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he raped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, then Yoh walked by the ally and saw them(Hehehe, just what you wanna see in the morning),

"Oh my god, get a room!" Amy turned to him and Yoh realised that she was kissing Hao,"Oh my god your kissing H-," Hao jumped forwards and covered his mouth before everyone herd him,

"Shut you big gobe Yoh!"He said, Yoh was laughing cause he had noticed some lipstick on his lip. Just then Lyserg walked by and saw Hao(of all the shamans),

"Hao," Amy ran forwards and had pushed him against a wall covering his mouth and holding his arm with the pengilum agains the wall,

"You make one more sound and I'l not be responsible for my actions,"Lyserg noded in agreement,

"The same gose for you Yoh,"Hao said to Yoh who nodded to, they removed ther hands from their mouths and Amy let go fo Lysergs arm and steped back,"Repeat what you saw Yoh and I'l hit you so hard-,"

"Ok,"Yoh said with a swetdrop, they then left the ally,

"What did they do?"Lyserg asked and Yoh whispered it in his ear,"Really,"Yoh nodded, "Hohoho, were's a camara when you need one," Hao's fists clenched and he was gonna leave the ally after Yoh,

"Hao no! Beat him up after the match, pisides, you've got lipstick on your lip and youl look right stupid if you go out there,"Hao stoped and went red, he turned to her and tried to wipe the lipstick off,

"I beter go, before someone else see's us,"

"Yeh, see you later," she said then he kissed her and dissapired. She left the ally on cloud nine and bumped into someone, she looked up to see Marco,

"You!"Marco,

"You! please tell me your not still angry about what I did to you yesterday," Amy was staring backing off backwards, they stared to get redy to run after her,"Oh not again,"she turned around and ran in the opiset direction, they ran past the cafe, the group were sitting inside,

"Geuse who bumped into each other again,"Ren said then drank from his milk,

"It's hard to think that that girl is evil,"Tamara said,

"Yeh well she is,"Anna said with her arms crossed,"And we can not trust her,"Just then Yoh and Lyserg came in laughing,

"What are you two finding so funny?" Horo asked

"Nothing,"Yoh and Lyserg said,

"It's never nothing if you two are laughing,"Chocolove said,

"Which is new to you,"Ren said,

"Hay!"

"So spill,"Horo dimanded,

"We were told not to say,"Yoh daid,

"By who? Hao?"Horo said,

"Well..."Lyserg started,

"Really?"Horo said serprised, Lyseg and Yoh nodded,

"You have to be kidding, I thought he didn't want everyone to know he was alive yet?"Rie said,

"He was with Amy when we saw them, well, when I saw them,"Yoh said,

"Ooo, looks like somethings up," Chocolove said smiling,

"Try cloud nine up,"Lyserg mutered under his voice but Pilika herd him,

"Hehe, what did they do?"Pilika said,

"I said we were told not to say,"Yoh said,

"So? I wanna hear,"Jun said

"They were kissing,"Yoh muttered but the guys hered and started Laughing.

* * *

Later that day the match was about to start and Amy, Opacho and Lucius were waiting in the stadium as the audience piled up,

"Amy, were is Master Hao," Opacho said quietly standing next to Amy, Amy was holding her hands behind her head and was holding the rod Kana, Matilda and Marion get her, she was gonna use it as a wepon, the other team was there, they looked right spiretural,

"I'm not gonna fight them if we are out numbering them,"One of them said,

"I could take you guys out by myself anyway!"Amy shouted,

"Hay!"He shouted back but she tottaly ignored him,

"Don't worry Opacho, He'll be here, I'm sure of it,"Amy said to Opacho, the gang had entered the scean and took there seats,

"Why are we here again?"Horo asked,

"Because I wanna see if Amy was telling the truth, and I want to see her in action,"Yoh answered,

"Right,"Ren said and sat down,

"Amy were is your fourth Team mate?"Silva shouted, he was judging the match,

"Coming up with the biggest entrance he can think of I bet," She answered, Opacho looked at her,"Read his mind by accedent earlyer,"

"Oh," there was an explotion all of a suden and flames showed up out of nower, when they cleared there stood Hao, as you looked around the stadium People were talking and others looked shocked, everyone exept Yoh and the gang were serprised,

"Told you,"Amy said,

"Can we back out of this match?" said one of there opoments to get staired at by the others,"Take that as a no,"

"Let the match begin,"Shouted Silva and Hao summoned the spiret of fire and turned team gost into kababs,"the match is over, Team Star wins," and Hao walked back to the rest of his team,

"And to think I was actualy thinking of fighting there, hehehe,"Amy said as they left the stadium, Hao simply smiled to her,

"Yip, Hao's in her team,"Yoh said to the others,

"They should bring the cost to see his fights down, $3.50 isn't worth an explotion and a 3 second match,"Horo said,

"If he's in her team then it aficial, she's evil,"Ren said,

"I don't know, she must have a reason to being in his team,"Tamara said, she didn't belive that Amy was evil, she didn't think Hao was evil ether, just had a different point of view, but she didn't let the others know this incase they shout at her, Pilika was the only one who knew she thought like this, and sort of agareed with her, but this was there secret,

"Tamaras right, she must have a reason,"Pilika said trying to defend Tamara,

"Who's side are you on?"Ren asked aregently,

"Hay don't talk to my sister like that,"Horo replied,

"Who's gonna stop me?"Ren said back,

"Here we go again,"Pilika said as they started fighting,

"Argato Pilika,"Tamara thanked,

"No big,"Pilika said, they left the stadium.

* * *

Me:It aficial, Hao is back, Bold, Buff and Be-a-u-ti-ful,

Hao:O.Kay, I'm just gonna ignore the last two.

Amy:Good, and our relationship isn't all a secret ether any more,

Hao:True, and who do we have to thank for that,

Me:Me, They know too, and It was Yoh's fault,

Hao:True,

Ren:Do you know any other words?

Hao:Yeh how about, shut your fucking face Oben,

Ren:You wanna start something

Hao:lets take this outside(they leave the room)

Me:What are you doing with that vidio phone?

Rio:I'm trying to work out how to record vidios, if I sell this on the net I could get some bucks,

Me:(leaning away from Rio)Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, you've lost it, Chocolove can you say it,

Chocolove:Kay, review please and no spelling flames. :D


	11. Tamara's Dream

Authours Notes:Me:This one someone have a dream vition about Amy's past,

Amy:This is tecnicly about me eh?

Me:Yeh

Amy:Cool!

Hao:I bet I know who gets the vition(staired at Tamara)

Tamara:Me! when you said you'd put me in this I didn't meen a big bit!

Me:I know, but how do you know it's you? It could be Hao for all you know!

Tamara:Good point(staires at Hao)

Me:anyway thanks for da reviews, you lot are grate!

Ren:Yeh right(gets glared at) sigh, why do I bother with opinions?

Me:hehehe, you can say it Ren!

Ren:Do I have to?(glared at )sigh, fine!She dosen't own Sk thank god, now lets get on with it!

* * *

**Chapter 11:Tamara's Dream**

(Tamara:Ha! I knew it!

Me:Shhhhhhh, Tamara, it's starting)

A girl of 13 stairs to the sky, a grate, red ball of fire flys across the night sky heading about 2 miles form were she was,

'_No, the village, Darin, Yohao, Fist, Jurie, Renie, July there gonna die, I can't let this happen,'_thought the girl and ran in the direction the star was gonna crash,

"That voice, she didn't move her lips but I herd her voice, can I hear her thoughts?" tamara was following the girl. she followed the girl to a village as she started running through it shouting at the top of her lungs,

"Get out of here, quick, a stars gonna crash into the village," people started coming out of the house but it was too late, the star she saw a few minets ago flew over her head and was gonna crash. the star hit the ground and a fire wall formed and started to come towards them. she coverd her eyes and reallised who the girl was. It was Amy. the fire wall was about to hit Tamara.

* * *

"No, no, NO!"Tamara woke up fritened out of her skull, when she woke up and sat srait up reaching out, she was sweting franticly, she held her head breathing hevily,"Amy," Yoh came running into the room,

"Tamara are you ok," he was soon joined by Pilika, Ren and Rie, she staired at them, you'd think something really seirious had happeded,

"Tamara,"Ren and Rie said together, Ren actualy looked like he cared,( O.o )

"Tamara are you ok,"Pilika said walking up to her,"You had the dream again,"

"The dream,"the others said,Tamara nodded,

"This time I found something out,"The others just looked confused,

"Are you gonna explane or not?"Rie said,

"I've been having this dream for about a week now, the same thing hapens every time, and I chickened out every time before I get some answers,"

"You woke up at the fire wall again?"Pilika asked, Tamara nodded again,

"Yeh, see, this isn't answering things,"Ren said,

"Well not at the same time. I woke up a bit later, when the fire wall is just about to hit me,"

"Good so what did you find out?"Pilika asked,

"Amy, shes the girl I follow, shes the girl who saw the star," the others gasped,

"A-Amy, Amy is the girl in your dream?"Yoh said,

"I woulden't call it a dream, more like a vition,"Tamara said still holding her head,

"How do you know that's gonna happen, or happeded?"Rie asked,

"I don't know. It just dosn't seem the same as a dream,"

"So this happeded?"Yoh asked, Tamara shruged,

"Their has to be a reason I'm geting these vition dreams,"The others just staired at her and she lifted her head from her hands,"And I'm gonna find out!"

* * *

Early that morrning Hao and Amy went to a quiet cafe in Dobby village to avoid being staired at. Hao didn't mind people stairing but Amy hated the atention, Amy bought Hao somethign to drink and they talked again(if there was anything to talk about). Silva was hosting the cafe at that time and was not very pleased to be serving 'that monster' he said. Later that day Yoh, Rie, Pilika, Tamara, and Ren were walking by the cafe they were in and Ren noticed them,

"What the hell are they doing in Dobby Village?"he said rather loudly and ran in. The others looked in the window and noticed them too so they followed. the bell for the door rang and Hao and Amy looked up to see Ren soon followed by the others,

'_I take it we aren't aloud one moment of peace without that lot finding out,'_ she thought

"Herd that," Hao said and Amy looked at him,

"What the hell are you doing here?"Ren asked, Silva looked pritty smug,

"What, we aren't aloud to come in to Dobby village? The last time I checked Dobby village was for tourniment particepents,"Amy said crossing her arms,

"So,"Ren said arengently(it's one of his strong points),

"So we are in the tournement aren't we not?"Amy said, Hao snigered,

"Hao didn't come into Dobby village before? why now," Yoh said eyeing Hao,

"What? I can't come in just cause I didn't in round 2?"Hao said calmly,

"Well that works,"Rie said and she caught Hao's atention,

"Who is she?" He asked and sworehe saw Ren colaps,

"She is Rie Asakura, **my** sister,"Yoh said,

"Making her my sister too,"Hao said rather calmly,

"You were never my brother Hao!"Yoh shouted,

'_Gees, eccept it alredy, he's your brother, deel with it,'_Amy thought and drank from her cola,

"agreed,"Hao said, Amy looked at him,

"Yeh, see , you've gotta stop doing that,"Amy said,

"Why?"Hao asked,

"Did they forget we're here," Pilika said to Ren,

"No!"Amy and Hao said together making the others jump,

"Yoh we don't have to be here, and we have to meet the others," Rie said holding Yoh's shoulder,

"Your right Rie, come on,"Yoh turned around to leave and the others did the same. Tamara was the last to leave, she stoped at the door and looked at Amy,

"Yes?" Amy said, Tamara was about to say something but chocked and didn't say what she wanted to but insted said,

"Amy, can you meet me in the park later, there is something I need to ask?"

"Er,"she looked at Hao who nodded,"Sure,"

"Thanks," and Tamara left the cafe. Amy looked at Hao,

"What?" he asked,

"You never told me you had a triplet, twin yes but triplet,"Amy was leaning on the table,

"I didn't know,"he drank from the drink Amy bought him, Amy dicided to not question him any further.

* * *

Tamara catched up with the others and none of them had really noticed she had dissapeired, well, all except Ren,

"Were were you?"He asked quietly,

"Right bihind you,"Tamara answered,

"I'm not stupid Tamara. What did you ask them?"

"I was just asking Amy if she could meet me in the park, that's all,"She said entering the cafe the gang was in,

"Why?"Ren asked,

"It's about that dream isn't it?"Horo said and Tamara looked at him,

"Who told-Pilika!"Tamara shouted, Pilika put on a cheesy grin,

"He read my diary, I write about it in there,"Pilika said,

"Since when did you have a diray?"Chocolove asked but got glared at,

"So how much dose he know?"Tamara asked with her hands on her hips looking angrely at Horo,

"Everything,"Horo said nervously,

"What are you guys talking about?" Rio asked, Him, Lyserg, Jun, Fust and Chocolove didn't know about the dream,

"Might as well tell you,"Tamara said sitting down, they lent forward to listen, she let out a sound that sounded like half way between a discusted sound and an 'arrrrg' and droped her head on the table. later she had told the guys about the dream in detail(even thought Ren and Horo had to hold Chocolove back from making any jokes), it was silent for a while,

"Wow,"Rio said

"Are you sure that this is something that has alredy happed?"Jun asked,

"Well, I'm not completly sure but-"Tamara started,

"Wait, when you herd her toughts, when she metioned the names, what were they?"Lyserg cut in,

"Well there was Darin, Yohao, Fist, Jurie, Renie and July,"She said counting them off,"Why?"

"Cause thats the proof that it's happed,"The others looked confused,"'sigh' why do I bother telling you guys anything? hello, they are our antsisters," now it donged on them," finaly,"

"Then it must have happened if they were still alive, you think thets how they died,"Yoh said,

"It's a possebility,"Tamara got up and went for the door,

"Tamara, were are you going?"Yoh asked,

"To get some answers,"Ands she left the cafe,

"What did she meen get some answers?"Yoh asked the others,

"She meens that shes gonna go talk to-'mmmgh',"Ren and Pilika covered Horo's mouth before he tottaly spilled the beans and they put on cheesy grins,(Ren with a cheesy grin?),

"Shut your big gobe Aniu!"Renhissed and Pilika and Horo glared at him.

* * *

In the park Tamara stood in a clearing waiting for Amy,

"I was wondering wether or not you were gonna show up,"Amy's voice came from a tree,

"Yeh well I was trying to get away from my freinds,"Tamara answered, you now see Amy in the tree with Hao(they were just sitting there sick minded people),

"Hao please stay here,"Amy whispered to Hao," I have the feeling that she didn't say what she wanted to in the cafe was because you were there,"

"Your proberly right, I'l be quiet,"Hao whispered, Hao whanted to know what was up but didn't whant to blow it,

"Argato Hao,"Amy said then kissed him and she jumped down from th tree and walked over to Tamara,

"Ther you are,"Tamara said,

"yeh I am, now what is it you whant,"Amy said,

"Well I've been having this dream for a week now, a dream about you," Tamara started, Amy was interested to here about this dream,

"I'm listening,"Amy said and Tamara continued,

"Well, in the dream, you are stairing at the sky when a big, red fireball starts heading for this village, I then her your thoughts and you start running to the village and when you get there you shout to everyone to get out of the houses but it's too late, the star crashed into the ground and created a fire wall, thats when I reallise that the girl in it was you and just as the fire wall is about to hit me I wake up,"Tamara finished,

"You whant to know if this realy happened?"Tamara nodded,"Well it is if that helps."

* * *

Hao was all ears but fergot that he was on a branch and nearly fell off, he grabed onto the branch and was now hanging from it like a sloth,

"It's a really good thing noone is here because this would be so embaresing hanging from a branch like this,"Hao whispeded to himself.

* * *

"I also whant to know what happens after the fire wall?"Tamara asked,

"I'm afaid I can't tell you that,"Amy said.

* * *

Hao let go of the tree but luckaly fell in some bushed so his cover wasn't blown,

"Owch!"Hao said but noone noticed,

* * *

"Wha! Why?"Tamara asked,

"Because there is a reason you are geting these dreams,And I can't tell you why, it's for you to work out, not for me to tell you," Amy said,

"Ok, so if I just don't wake up when the fire wall hits me I might find out more answers?" Tamara asked,

"Yeh,"Amy answered,

"Argato Amy," and she ran off, Hao finaly get out of the bushes and walked up to Amy, she turned to him,

"I take it you don't understand the consept of quiet?"Amy asked him with her hands on her hips,

"I do but I sliped, twice,"Hao said,

"It's Ok,"Amy said huging Hao and they Kissed...again.

* * *

Me:Hehe

Hao:How meny times are you gonna make us kiss in this?

Me:How meny times have you kissed so far,

Amy and Hao:5 times,

Me:Really! I thought it was six,

Hao:Well it's 5 and do you have to brodcast us kissing?

Me:actualy yes, it's part of the story,

Amy: true,

Tamara:You said I wasn't gonna be the one with the vitions!

Me:I said how do you know it's you? I didn't say it isn't you,

Pilika:Good point but I've now got a bigger bit,

Ren:Hang on! didn't you say you didn't have your notes on paper!

Me:Yeh, but I write it and then I read it and If it needs tweekin' I'l tweek it,

Hao:Can you tweek the amout of times we've kissed,

Me:that's one thing that even in a million years I will not and Can not tweek,

Amy:Why?

Ma:cause Hao's love life is a score in the viewers pocked(no afence viewers),

Everyone:True

Me:exactly, now please review and remember(eryone joins in)no spelling flamed!Argato!


	12. The second fight

Authours Notes:Me: hehe, this one Team star gets there second match,

Horo:yeh, your really gonna get a chapter out of that,

Hao and Amy:Hay!

Me:well there isn't just that you know. Anyways, who want's to do the disclamer?

Choclove:Can I please disclamer?

Me:sure go ahead.

Chocolove:Hao is Hot dosn't own SK, but I'l tell you what she dose own? a-(I launch myself at him and make sure he dosn't tell a joke)

Me:We've got to put boundries to what you can do.

* * *

**Chapter 12:the second fight**

Amy sits on a rock in the middle of the desert thinking about her past, she starts to hum a bit and then sings under her voice:

In a moment, everything can change,

Feel the wond on your shoulder,

For a minut, all the world can wait,

Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling,

Can you feel it in yourself,

Can you trust this morning,

And take control.

Amy got a bit louder and Hao found the place were she was, he was gonna call to her but then herd her and didn't want to stop her, he stood at the bottome of the rock,

Fly,

On and on, the border,

for you who wants, to hide away,

You can,Shine,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

And start to try,

Cause it's your time, time to fly.

All your wories, leave them somewere eals,

Find a dream you can follow,

Reach for something, When there's nothing left,

and the worlds felling hollow,

Can you hear it calling,

Can you feel it in yourself,

Can you trust this morning,

And take control.

Fly,

On and on, the border,

for you who wants, to hide away,

You can,Shine,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

And start to try,

Cause it's your time, time to fly.

Amy got louder again and was stairing at the sky, Hao began to climbe the rock and sat down bihind Amy but didn't disturb her,

And when your down and feel alone,

Just wanna run away,

Trust yourself, and don't give up,

You know you better than anyone eals.

In a moment, everything can change,

Feel the wind on your shoulder,

For a minut, all the world can wait,

Let go of your yesterday.

Fly,

On and on, the border,

for you who wants, to hide away,

You can,Shine,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

Can't in life,

And start to try,

Start to,

Fly,

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,

Can't in life,

And start to try,

Start to try,

Cause it's your time, time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change,

Amy stoped singing as she finished the song, her eyes had filled up with tears but she wasn't crying, she wiped her eyes and staired at the sky as a cool brize passed,

"Your a really good singer," said someone bihinde her, she spun around to find two brown eyes that she knew too well, Hao was sitting there,

"Hao, you scared me there,"Amy said raising her hand to her chest, Hao grabed the hand on her chest and held it in his own(I know that sounded so corny),"You-you herd me?"

"Yes I did,"Amy went crimson, she didn't think anyone was listening when she was singing,"Your a good singer, you don't have to be embarased,"Amy went less red stairing into Hao's eyes, they were just about to kiss(Amy:again!)when an orical bell went off(Hao:yes!Me:your unbelievable), it was Amys,

"I got it,"She took of her left glove and looked at the midnight black orical bell,"We have a match tomorrow morning, against team tray bon, hum, must be French(just staiting the obviouse),"

"This will be easy,"Hao said blankly,

"Hao, can I take them on?"Amy asked,

"Sure, it'l save me the furioku,"Amy smiled,

"Argato Hao,"She jumped at Hao to hug him but he wasn't ready for her and fell off the rock with Amy landing on top of him(I know that sounded so sick but they just fell). They both just laught serprisingly and went back to the camp.

* * *

Meenwhile in Tamara's room Tamara so having the dream again, the fire wall has just passed and Tamara is lying on the ground looking a bit beat,

'_Yes! I got past the fire wall, now what happeds next?'_she thought, she then got up and saw Amy kneeling next to a group fo people,

"Yohao, Darin, Jurie, get up please, I can't loose you,"She was shaking the bodies of six people, all of which looked femilior from a far, she got closer and was standing next to Amy when she realised who they were, or at least looked like, a green haired boy was the one that caught her eye first, the boy looked a lot like Lyserg, next was one that looked like a cross of Hao and Yoh, and the one that looked like Rie, also ones that looked like Ren, Jun and Faust, they all looked like they were hurt badly,"Guys, please, please I won't let my dream happen! I wont be alone again!"Amy was now sobing into her hands, Tamara knelt down beside her but knew that she can't see her so she didn't bother simpithising to much but felt bad for the boy that looked like Lyserg that she has geused was Darin. Tamara was gonna cry too at this point, she looked at the star that hit the ground, it was now of a flaming black rock. She then herd a mone as she turned to her friends antsisters and Amy had stoped crying, Darin had woken up,"Darin, your Ok, I thought I was alone again,"Amy huged Darin,

"Er, argato, Amy, owch, what happened?"Darin asked,

"You don't remember?"Darin shook his head,"the star, it crashed into the village,"she pointed to the star, the others began to wake up,"You guys ,your Ok,"

"Er, yeh, what did you think we were dead," the one that looked like Ren, she geused thet he was Renie,

"Well, yeh,"Amy sais bowing her head, the others stood up,

"Come on Amy,"the Yoh Hao cross said, the belives this one was Yohao,"you know we are stronger than that, hehehe"

"Yes you are strong, and you now have an amence amount of power, young Shamans," said a voice from the star, other people around them also began to wake up but then the world went black,

* * *

"Tamara, Tamara wake up,"Pilika's voice called, Tamara opened her eyes to Pilika,"Good, your awake, now get dressed, everyone is going to the cafe for breakfast,"

"Yeh, right, breakfast,"Tamara said blankly and was starting to get dressed.

* * *

Later that day at the stadium team star and Team Tray Bon are ready to start the fight, the croud pored in and Amy had her rod out,

"Amy , are you sure you wanna fight them,"Hao asked,

"Sure, I'l be fine, pisides, if I get beat you can wipe them out faster then they can say fin, hehehe,"Amy said with her hands bihind her head,

"Are the teams ready?"Asked Izutar, a council member who was referieing today(I'm not serposed to say this but Silva totaly fancys her),

"You bet,"Amy said,"I think nows a good time to call my spirit out,"(you really wanna know don't you?)she brought her hands down from her head holding her rod in her left hand,"Spirit of Air come on out," and a ginormous, gray spirit about the same size as S.O.F. showed up by Amy's side, the crowd gaped at her spirit,

"Amy you didn't tell me you had an element spirit,"Hao asked, Amy shruged,

"Didn't think it was that important," and she faced the opisit team,

"Zis is not going to be easy," said one of them swetdroping,

"And let the match, begin," Izutar shouted,

"Spirit of air,"she held her hand out in front of her and the spirit of air turned into a ball of air in her palm,"Into the rod,"She swung the rod around on fornt of her creating oversoul,"Air," she turned the rod verticule and her eyes turned white, then she held the rod be her side,"bring it on,"

"Attack," one of them shouted and the came running at her, she fliped over the top of them,

"Earth," her rod turned into a kwan-dow and her eyes turned green,"that all you got?"she taunted, she dug the sword bit into the ground and swung around it and kicked one of them over the head,"One down, three to go."just then one of them kicked her in the back(were the tatoo is),"Oh that dose it! Air," the Kwan-dow chainged into a rod again and her eyes turned white again, she wacked the guy that kicked her over the head knocking him out,"Touch my back again and I'l do more than knock you out," she warned. They ran at her again,"you don't lern do you,"they were just about to hit her,"Water," she said and they tryed to hit her she had disepired,"Looking for me," they looked up to see Amy floating on the rod that now was a board(you should see Horo's face now) and her eyes were blue, she scooped down and hit one of then over the head and hovered over the ground,"Fire," and she fliped the board up that changed into a red sword and her eyes went red, she grabed the sword and ran at the last member of Team tray bon, he blocked with his own oversoul but still was out cold,"Four up, four down," she said and chainged her sword back into the rod and the furioku around the rod dissapired and her eyes went back to normal,"Well that was easy," she said holding her hands bihind her head,

"Amy is very stong,"Opacho said but then caught a glare from Hao,"But not as strong as Hao,"Opacho said quickly as they left the stadiumm.

* * *

"Wow, Amy is really strong,"Jun said as they got up,

"Grrrr, she stole my wepon!" Horo and Ren said together and Yoh laught,

"You coming Tamara?"Lyserg asked,

"Sure Darin," she said still staring at the stadium,

"Gomen?"Lyserg asked Tamara realised what she said,

"I mean Lyserg, of cource I meen Lyserg why would I call you Darin,"Tamara blurted out,

"Ok we have to get something to drink in you,"Pilika said saving her bihind and the left the stadium.

* * *

Me:Hehehehe,class chapter don't you think,

Amy:I finaly got to do some fighting,

Horo & Ren:SHE STOLE MY WEPON!

Amy:I didn't have a chouce, you use the element and thats what came out.

Hao:I like how she said you(Amy giggles)not again.

Yoh:Hehehe, that match was worth $3.50 don't you think,

Anna:yeh, I geuse it was.

Me:dose she even know that the phrase"give them some credit" exsists?

Yoh:I don't think so, peopel reveiw please.

Me:thanks for saying it.


	13. SOS Part 2

Authours Notes:Me:Hehehe, I'm gonna leve things to Ren today for an intro.

Ren:Why?

Me:Cause Silvas chaising me for telling everyone that he tottaly fancys Izutar(Silva comes in)eek!

Silva:ther you are! I want a word with you!(grabs me by the ear)

Me:(crying and beging)Help me please!

Ren:no cause I get to host, anyway how about some opinions, I think Hao is Hot is a bitch, want do you think,

Tamara:I think thats meen!

Pilika:Same here

Jun:Me too

Anna:Uhu!

Ren: looks like girl power.

Cocolove:Hay I was gonna-

Ren:Bet you to it Choco!

Horo:Hao is hot dosn't own Sk.(Ren, Chocolove and girls fight)and a good thing too. eek!

**Chpter 13:S.O.S.(PART 2)**

Late that night Hao and Amy walked into the camp holding hands(like couples do), as they walked in the followers wooped, Amy and Hao looked confused,

"What are you lot wooping about?"Amy asked raising her free hand to her hips,

"I take it you haven't noticed your holding hands?"Matilda said pointing to there hands, they looked down at there hands and followed them up each other, when they reached each others eyes they went red and pulled there hands back,

"There is a good reason for that... that I can't think of right now,"Hao said,

'_You do know that was a laim excuse?'_Amy though and Hao looked at her disaproovingly,

"I've got one, you two so like each other," Kanna said,

"No!"Amy shouted and went reder, Hao knew this wasn't true and so did Amy but they wanted their relationship to be secret,

"Hao and Amy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-," Marion, Kanna and Matilda sang together,

"Shut it,"Amy shouted,

"-First come love, then come marrage, then comes Opacho in the golden carrage, hahaha," they continiued then burst out laughing,Opacho was red from the last line,

"Do you three want incinerated?"Hao asked and they stoped laughing. Amy's head then became sore and she reached up to her head,"Amy, are you Ok?" he said looking worried, the girls wanted to start up again but didn't,

"Yeh, it's just a headach,"she said smiling at Hao, the others looked at him,

"Good, cause I wouldn't want one of my team mates to be week now would I,"Hao said, Amy just smilled more,

'_Nice save,'_Amy thought and Hao gave her a look that ment thanks. Amy then yawned,

"Amy you should go to bed, you looked tired,"Hao said,

"Kay Hao, late,"Amy said and went to bed,

"You so do like her don't you?"Matilda said, Hao simply glared at her and she shut up instently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Amy was still awake, she was lying in the bed lying on her back holding her head, she wasn't wairing her gloves or boots, her headach was still there but then all of a sudden it went away,

"Finaly, that Headach was doing my head in, hehehe"Amy said, just then Hao came in,

"You Ok?" he asked she nodded her head, Hao took off his poncho, gloves and boots, "Good, you had me worried there,"

"I know, I'm sorry(gomen didn't sound right), I have these headachs every now and then, but it just got away," Hao climed into the bed,

"Good,"Hao said, Amy yawnd again,"You know you should be asleep,"Hao lied down and Amy lay her head on his chest,

"I know but it's hard to sleep with a sore head,"And they closed there eyes and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morrning Hao woke up before Amy, he lay there just thinking about, well, random stuff, stroking Amy's hair, Amy was still sleeping on Hao's chest, her hand up in front of her face, she was breithing lightly. She stured and woke up,

"Your up,"Hao said she looked up at him as he ran his hand down over her arm to her waist(what? is it iligle to make Hao a bit soppy),"How are you?" he asked, she started making a figure of 8 over his 6 pack,

"Fine," she said,"Who long have you been up for?"he sruged,

"15 minets I think," she smiled,"So what kind of dream did you have?"Amy went a bit red,

"Well, erm, ah, we were, erm, we were-,"Hao cut in,

"Oh,"Hao went a bit red too geting what she was saying (geuse,hehehe),

"Yeh, oh," Amy stoped being red,"What about you?"

"Usural, me sucseding my dream dream,"he said and let out a small giggle, Amy let out a small giggle too but it sounded a bit hollow, Hao was starting to think something was wrong,"Amy,"She looked at him,"Are you Ok?"

"Yeh, sure, I'm fine," she went form perky to falt that ment something was deffinetly wrong,

"Amy I'm not stupid, what's wrong?"he held her chin so that she would face him,

"I don't know, I just don't feel the same as I did yesterday, somethings changed, but I don't know what,"She said,

"You think it has something to do with that headach you had?"Hao asked,

"Mabie,"she turned back to her finger and started making the figure if 8 on his 6 pack again,

"What are you doing?"Hao said slightly fustrated,

"You know what, I don't have the slightist Idea, hehehe,"She said, she got up and put her gloves and boots back on,

"Were are you going?"Hao asked starting to sit up,

"I'm just gonna go out to the desert to think,"She said stoping a the tent door and smiled at him,"I'l be fine," and she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the desert she climed up on top of a rock(people seem to like sitting on rocks) and held her hand out in front of her,

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Spirit," she said and when she said an element it showed up in her palm,"Star sanchuary," the small element things flew out and formed the points of a star, then a gold beam started going from one point to an other untill if you were in a plane and looked down of her you would see a star around the rock she was on. She closed her eyes and went into deep thought, and I meen deep. Inside her head Amy was reviewing everything that had happed since she met Hao. She went throught every memorie she had and found no answers, then it hit her, what if the reason she felt different was a result of what S.O.S. has done lately, it was risky because she could take over her body again and then anyone could get hurt, mabie even Hao, but it was the only way, she then started on looking for S.O.S.'s memories and if she knew S.O.S(which you'd think she did since shes been in her for 1500 years)if it was important it will be first on display, she then came past memories that she alredy knew about, when the X-Laws chased her and the scean at the registration shop but then went by something she didn't know about, she started to find out about it imidiently cause she was pushed on time.

_Memorie_

_Amy's eyes opened in the middle of the night_, _Hao was sleeping next to her, it was the night before they realised the tatoo, her eyes were pitch black like they were then S.O.S. took over her body. She moved Hao's arm from over waist and left the tent, none of the followers were up, in fact it was still dark, she went into the desert. She went to a rock and a figure was standing in shadows,_

_"I came as you asked,"Amy said,_

_"You did, and I thank you for that,"Said the figure,_

_"What is it you want?"Amy snarled,_

_"I whant to ask you for a favore Spirit,"_

_"Whats in it for me?"Amy said grining evily,_

_"well I can make you more powerful,"_

_"I'm stong enuff that I could proberly take on the grate spirit, but you can never be too powerful, whats the favore you ask of?"_

_"You take out Hao Asakura for me and I'l make you as __powerful as you want,"_

_"How do I know you'll keep your part of the bargin?"_

_"Come here and I'l show you,"she walked up to the figure but you still coulden't see him,"Now turn around,"He asked and Amy turned around, he sliped his hand up the back of her shirt,_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Giving you a mark, as long as this is on your back, I'l keep my word,"Amy then felt a sharp pain and felt to her knees clutching to her sides from pain, the figure disapired,_

_Memorie end_

Amy then realised that this was all a trick for S.O.S. to take over her body and kill Hao (go ahead, kill me Hao fans,I'm gonna kill myself anyway). Amy couldn't let this happen, at least not again. She came back to our world to see S.O.S. standing at the thresh hold,

"Well, well, it's little Amy," She said, she had tooken the form of a girl with hair that gose down to her feet, tail fringes that go down to her waist, black half top with see-through off the soulder short sleavs and a half skirt, she had see-through bandages around her legs down to a pair of quarter lenghth black boots,

"You better of not hurt Hao!"Amy shouted at her,

"Of cource I am, I'm trying to hurt him right now, he's very skilled, but he can tire, I can't,"

"Why?"Amy said getting to crying point,

"for the power of course, You locked me away as far as you could to stop me from hurting anyone, well now your gonna find out what it's like to be locked away," she began to turne away," tata," she gave her a small wave and she disapired,

"No,"she fell to her knees,"Please no,"she wispered starting to cry,"No," a screen showed up in front of Amy,"What?"

"Thought you would like to see your **love** die thats all," S.O.S.'s voice said, Hao was dodging what ever S.O.S. threw at him,

"Hold on Hao, I promise to make sure your safe," she stood up and made a ninja sign in front of her chest, a white circle serounded her and she consentrated on taking her body back, she watched the screen and Hao was starting to tire out,"Hang on Hao, I'm coming,"(people have proberly wanted someone to say that line for years).

----------------------------------------

In the outside world Hao is having a hard time. Amy, or S.O.S. in Amy's body,(her eyes were black again and the tail fringes were there again too)was attacking him. He was breithing hevily and was geting very tired, he didn't know how much longer he could dodge her blows, her rod had turned into a scyth and she was trying to hit him with it,

"Amy have you lost it, why are you trying to hurt me?"He said,

"Oh I'm trying to do more than that," she leeped at him and nearly took his head off, he jumped back but it scratched his leg. he landed on the ground and reached up to his leg, it was bleading, he was bleeding! she tryed to hit him again but he managed to move enuff to get to safty, he was really tired now and was done for. He kneeled on the ground, his arms holding him up, he felt something cold touch his neck,"It's over now Hao,"

-----------------------------------------

"NO!" Amy's hair flew right up and her eyes turned completly white, the white ring around her let off an amazing amount of furioku and she dissapired.

-----------------------------------------

S.O.S. lifted the scyth up hight in the air, Hao closed his eyes, the blade of the scyth came down but it stoped before it took off his head, he opened his eyes serprised, he was sure he was dead, he herd crying. He looked up to S.O.S., only it wasn't S.O.S. any more, Amy had taken control again, Hao got up and stood in front of her,

"Amy,"He whispered, she still hade the rod in scyth mode she was crying,

"I can't do this any more. I can't hurt anyone any more, it hurts to much, I take out my friends dicendents and then the man I love, I can't take it,"she rose the scyth to her neck, she was gonna kill herself,"Goodby Hao,"

"Amy no,"He grabed the scyth and stoped her from killing herself,

"Hao please let go,"tears were rolling down her cheeks,"This is the only way to stop myself form hurting any more people,"

"Your wrong Amy, you can beat this, and you won't stop yourself, If I let you do this I'l be hurting for the rest of my life, lives,"Amy started crying again and she droped the scyth. She placed her hands on his chest and he raped his arms around her,

"I'm so sorry, sorry for everything I've done to hurt you," she sobed,

"It's Ok, Your safe now, thats all that maters."Hao said quietly, not to far away Horohoro, Chocolove and Lyserg are taking some snap shots of the sceanery, Or Hao and Amy to be more exact,

"Oh this is gonna make a grate article," Lyserg said and they went off to Dobby village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Wow,

Hao:I can't belive you nearly killed me!

Amy and Me:Sorry

Ren:Hehehe

Horo:Is he really laughing?

Ren:Of cource you dolt!

Jun:Ok Ren, calm down, remember those briething activities-

Ren:I don't care about those stupid breithing activities, they don't even work!

Me:Ok, review please.hehehe! v'


	14. The Dobby News

Authours Noted:Me:Ok, I know your wandering what I ment by when Lyserg said,"Oh this is gonna make a grate article,"

Amy:What do you meen by that?

Me:Your just about to find out and yes I do know this is kind of evil, but I'm proud of it!

Yoh:What she means is thanks for the reviews and lets get on with it!

Me:That too!(lighting and laughs evily) :)

Pilika:is it just me or is she scaring you too?and she dosen't own SK!

**Chapater 14:The Dobby News**

Amy walks down the main street of Dollby village, people keep on stairing at her and it is making her uncomfterble but eventualy dicided to ignor it. She picked up a copy of the Dobby news. She flicked throught the articles untill she came past on that interested her. It had a picture of her and Hao in the center and the title of the article was "Hao's Honey." they were found out,

'"_We all know the ruthless Hao Asakura but who knew he had a heart. We have proof that the grate Hao Asakura has a girl friend, his new team mate Amy Iki is this queen in Hao's heart." I'm gonna kill the Reproter,'_Amy thought,'_And I bet I know who did it,'_ she headed for Yoh's apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was just talking about there own intrests, Rio was talking to Faust about the lateist hot girl in Dobby village he has seen latly, Lyseg, Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove were talking about there last match, Tamara was telling Pilika anything new about her dream and Anna and Jun were minding there own biusnuse eating the pile of dohnuts Yoh baught. Just then Amy ran into the room,

"Right, Who did it!"She shouted, she said holding a half scrunched half roled paper in her left hand,

"What the hell are you talking about?"Ren asked,

"This,"She threw the news paper in the table turned to the page about her and Hao,"Who wrote it!"She was clenching her fists, Yoh picked up the paper and read it,

"Hao's Honey eh,"He looked oner the top of the paper sispitiously,"'We have proof thet the grate Hao Asakura has a girl friend, his new team mate Amy Iki is the queen in Hao's world' and you are you asking us why?"Yoh said calmly, Rio, Pilika, Tamara and Faust were covering their mouths trying not to laught and Lyserg, Chocolove and Horohoro were smieling,

"I'm asking you because I know one of you lot must of done it, either you or the X-Laws, and I don't think this is something the X-Laws would do,"Yoh looked at the paper and started reading again,

"'After an atempt to kill herself,"Yoh looked over the top of the paper again at Amy who was now going red,"a distersed Amy fell into Hao's arms, isn't this poof enuff' a bit harsh that was,"

"But it did happed, seriously she tryed to take her head off but Hao stoped her,"Horo said and Lyserg and Chocolove bagain to look stressed as their friend blowed ther cover,

"I'd say we've found the reproters,"Faust said and Horo finaly realised what he just said, Amy walked over to in front of them with her hands on her hips her eyes flickering between midnight black and warm brown,

"Right, you better hope Hao takes this pritty well cause if I loose my boyfriend You won't have to worry about your next match and if he comes after you I won't stop him, you get it" she shouted at them, they nodded and she the room,

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do,"Yoh said blankly as the aprtment door slamed,"Was pritty funny though,"

"I herd that Yoh Asakura!"Amy shouted and Yoh jumped. Amy walked down the stairs of the flat and two people that lived in one of the apartments whistled as she walked by,"Shut your mouth before I turn you into charchole," she said as she pased,

"Sure you can,"One of them said sarcasticly, Amy stoped and turned her head to face them,

"You wanna test that staitment?"She asked coldly and the man dicided to not push her any further,"I thought not," she begain to walk down the stairs again. Her head started pulsing and she begian to feel faint,'_Shit, S.O.S. is planing an other attack on Hao, I'm not gonna faint, I wont let her get loose,'_she walked into an ally and bumped into Hao, she looked shocked holding onto her head, Hao grabed her to help her keep standing,"Oh shit Hao go, please, S.O.S is trying to attack you again," the pain got more intence and her knees buckled,

"Amy whats going on?"Hao asked slightly paniked,

"I got angry, she took advantage of it, shes gonna take over my body, it's only a mater of time, please go before I faint,"Hao just staired at her with the same balnk, yet worried look,"Please Hao, If I kill you I'l never forgive myself, I cant take much more pain, please,"

"I'm not gonna leave you here,"and they disapered, reapering in the derert and set her down by a rock,"Are you sure you want me to leave you?"

"Yes Hao, she is after you, the minet I faint is when she'll take controle and I'l not be able to stop her for some time, now please," Hao then started to get up but was stoped,"Hao waite a minet,"He stoped, he thought that she was gonna ask him to stay, he didn't want to leave her, but she took her folded up rod out of her pocket,"Take this, if she dosn't have a wepon she won't be able to hurt you as much," she handed him the rod and then grabed her head again,"now please go," he left her at that moment, a few minets later she fainted waking up moments later with black eyes and waist long tail fringes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Yoh's apartment Anna had been reading the article the boys wrote and was comenting on the puncuation and the others either listened(Horo, Lyserg and Chocolove didn't have a choice in the mater) or talking between themselves, exept from Tamara. From the lack of sleep she had been having from her dream she had fallen asleep. She was sitting up but still sleeping, but this sleep is the same as the others, she was having the Dream:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who just said that?"The one that looked like Jun that she geused was July said, looking in the direction of the star,

"I said it July Tao, the spirit of the distruction star," and a girl with long hair down to her feet and tail fringest down to her waist, she was wairing a half top with see-through off the soulder short sleaves and a half skirt, she had see-through bandages around her legs down to a pair of quarter lenghth black boots, holding a scyth, walked towards them from the star.

"Who are you?"Amy said standing up,

"I'm the spirit of spirit, you can call me S.O.S. for short little element shaman,"She was standing in front of them all,

"Ok, is it just me or is everyone here very confused," said the one that looked like Rie, she geused that she was Jurie,

"Then let me explane young ninja,"S.O.S. said, Jurie jumped,

"How do you know I'm a ninja?"Jurie said,

"I know a lot about you, all of you,"They all jumped,"You have been chosen, along side meny others over the planet to be he first shamans, people who can see, talk and unite with spirits, but most humans can't, so don't get too carried away, you know, unless you want labled a loony,"

"Too late for Amy," Ron mumbled and his sister and Amy glared at him,

"But with this power comes resposibilety,"S.O.S. said,

"I thought the whole don't tell any humans was the responsebileties,"Fist said(dont make me say it),

"I'm afraied not, the destny star is a warning for the coming of the distruction star, you must not alow the distruction star to crash again, the creation it can create will be to ahead for human or shaman kind, this will leade to chaos,"S.O.S. said gloomly just then the burning star was rising from the ground, Tamara walked forward to join the group of friends,"That's it gone for 500 years,"

"How long? we wont be around then... do shamans get extended lives,"Yohao said,

"No but your shamanistic powers are in your blood and will be passed down, you get the hard job of haveing to learn about your powers and pass what you lern down, but I can help you as well,"

"sweet so how do we use our powers?"July asked,

"Well you all use furioku, a shaman power source, you can use it for spirit unity, oversoule, you name it zombie controler,"S.O.S. said,

"O.k., I'l bite, what is with the nicknames," Darin asked with a pulsing vain on his forhead,

"Cause you all are different Shaman Hunter, indevidual in your own way,"She turned to Yohao and Ron,"Well most of you, you two are normal shamans, simple seeing talking and having human ghost as allys,"She turned to July," you can use spirits to paist and cut bits of dead bodies together and inhabet them with spirites to fight or do your biding," July and Amy looked like she was gonna throw up, S.O.S. turned to face Fist,"You can use the very dead themselves and enchant skelentos," she looked at Darin,"You can use metal and string to fine lost objects and to look for other shamans," and she looked at Amy," and you, an element shaman, you can control the very fabric of nature and the five elements,"

"Five, there is only four,"Amy said,

"Yes there is fire, water, earth and air but there is a last elements, spirit," she gave Amy a belt with five colourd stones on it," and these will help you to control them," the world went black again and she began to open her eyes to Pilika standing in front of her,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tamara, Tamara your awake," the sun was shining, she had slept throught the whole night in that chair, and boy was her back killing her,

"Pilika, what time is it?"Tamara asked rubing her back,

"mmmhim, thought your back would hurt, I would have had Horhoro take you to your room but I didn't want to disturb your dream incase you found out something new, anyway it's about 10:00 am,"Pilika said,

"I take it I missed breakfast?"Tamara said Pilika nodded,"awww."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Hehehehehehe,what do you thnk of that cliff hanger?

Ren:Crap.

Me:just cause your no in it.

Ren:Yeh, actualy

Tamara:So, out of intrest, has the hottest shamans list changed?

Me:Actualy yeh. Hao's still in 1st place, Ren in 2nd place, Horohoro 3rd, Lyserg 4th, and cause of all of those usless 'which SK charicter yould you fall for' quizzes Yoh is 5th.

Yoh:what do you meen those quizzes?

Me:(gose red)well I took this one test that said Hao would fall for me-

Hao:say what?

Me:-then I took two tests that said I would fall for Yoh witch pissed me off...

Ren:so basicly your thinking love triangle(Yoh, Hao and Me look at each other, Yoh and Hao shudder)

Me:(angrely)You two are more alike than you think!


	15. Yoh and SOS'S fight

Authours Notes:Me:I'm short of stuff to say since Yoh, Anna, Tamara, Rio, Hao, Amy and Pilika aren't talking to me,

Ren:I'm not.

Me:Oh yeh Ren isn't either... even thought he just did but I'm not gonna start a fight.

Faust:May I do the disclamer?

Me:Sure Faust!

Faust:Hao Is Hot dosen't own SK.

Yoh,Hao,Anna,Amy,Pilika,Tamara,Ren,Rio:Good thing too

(PS:I'm using very stong language so be prepared for that)

**Chapter 15:Yoh and S.O.S.'s fight**

In the middle of the dester S.O.S. is wandering around, she dosen't know the way to the camp,

'_Stupid Amy, shes doing all she can to save that shaman, At least I have a rough idea were it is, if I wander around I'm bound to find the camp, and wipe out that pethetic Hao for good,'_

_'You take that back about Hao!'_Amy's voice burst into S.O.S.'s head,

'_You, don't you know when to give up?'_S.O.S. said,

_'the minet you stop hurting Hao I will, I can't let you do that , I nearly Killed myself from what you almost did!'_Amy was trying to stay in S.O.S. 's mind to take control of her body but it was very hard, just the Yoh walked by in the destert,

'_Who is that kid?'_S.O.S. asked herself,

'_Shit Yoh you really pick the right times,'_Amy said,

'_Oh so thats the grate Yoh, I wonder what everyone will think of you when you kill him,'_S.O.S. sceamed,

'_You sick minded Bitch, you dare hurt him just to make __everyone hate me I'm gonna hit you so hard when we seperate,'_Amy shepouted,

'_Who said we were ever going to seperate? You are very strong and with your powers of being able to live for ever I could hurt your pithetce friends dicendedts for all eternitie and the best bit is your the one that gets the blame, tata now, I've got a twin to kill,'_S.O.S. said,

'_Shit No!_'Amy's voice left her head,

"Ahh, thats better,"S.O.S. said aloud,

"Amy there you are, I wanted to tell you that- what happened to your hair?"Yoh said, Amy had the tail fringes again and black eyes, she turned to face Yoh,"Oh no,"

"You bet oh no,"She steped forward and Yoh steped back,"I have a serten destiny to forfill so make this easy and drop dead now to save me the trouble,"

"Wait, your gonna kill me! no I can't let you do that,"Yoh said backing up some more,

"I'm afraid that isn't optional, and after I do everyone is gonna hate Amy,"S.O.S. stepped forwards and was about to attack,

"Hang on, you are Amy,"Yoh said forgeting that he was abut to be attacked,

"Amy's right, you are dense," and she atempted to punch Yoh but he jumped back remembering he's trying not to be killed,

"Whoa, whatch it, Amidimaru, Spirit form,"Amidimaru turned into a spirit ball in Yoh's palm,"Into the sword," and he slamed amidimaru's spirit form into the sword,"Now into the antiquititie," and he pulled an old, stone dagger out from his pocked and they turned into a huge blue energy sword but then he shrinked it,

"Your really gonna fight me?"S.O.S. asked, Yoh nodded,"so be it,"And she lunged at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg, why can't I even conect with the other world?"Amy stood in the middle of the darkness in her mind, she stood with her hands in front of her chest, she couldent concentrat enough to even get the white ring up along side get her body back. As much as she knew Hao hated Yoh she felt she had to save him, she coulden't let someone die because she got angry, an the worst bit was that noone would belive her when she said that it was S.O.S.. So aventualy this comes back to keeping herself alive and Hao would be devistated if she got killed thanks to S.O.S.(yes if she is killed then she is dead but she can rencarnate). She consentrated as hard as she could and managed to get the white ring up,"Yes, now even a screan will do," a screan showed up in front of her and she saw Yoh, badly injered,"Shit Yoh why don't you just run for it?" just then a mound of rock came up from under Yoh and he went flying in the air,"Oh she did not just use my powers!" Yoh hit the gound,"Ouch! Hao's so gonna kill me when he find out I saved Yoh but I have to,"Amy's furioku inhansed and the white ring got brighter but she still coulden't take her body back yet,"come on, Amy needs her body back."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Amy will you stop trying to attack me,"Yoh shouted struggeling to his feet,

"hmm, let me think about that... erm NO! hahaha,"S.O.S. shouted walking towards him, she stood in front of him,"tich, and you were serposed to be the one that beet Hao, Mabie I shoulden't be using so much power on that pethetic Shaman,"Yoh looked a bit shocked,

"You are really strange, one minet you like the guy and then you hate him, make up your mind all ready,"Yoh said slightly confused,

"Me, Like Hao, you must be talking about Amy there,"Yoh looked even more confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You fucking bitch, you have some fucking nerve talking about Hao that way, oh when I get out of here not only am I gonna save Yoh, as ironicly as that sounded, I'm gona find out how to fucking seperate from you and I'm gonna fucking hit you so fucking hard that you'll be fucking bleading even thought you are a fucking spirit!S.O.S. you are a fucking Asswipe!..."Amy shouted as much as she can(I would have continued that sentence but the lanuage is a bit too colourful for anyone to read or write),

"Shut it weekling, you fall for love ,you pay the price,"S.O.S.'s voice called,"and how meny times do I have to tell you that we are not seperating,"

"Cheh, thats what you think,"Amy said,"And don't call me a weekling Asswipe!".

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh was blasted back by a huge gust of wind. He covered his face from the wind but the very power of the wind tore his shirt, a tornado formed around him and he flew into the air,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"Yoh screemed and he hit the ground , he had lost his sword and Amidimaru floated down to his side,

"Yoh, Yoh are you O.k,"Amidimaru asked, in his spirt form, Yoh started geting up,

"Yeh Amidimaru, just a bit shooken,"Yoh said on all fours, S.O.S. stood in front of him,

"Yes, a little being the opritive words," she grabed his hair and threw him a good 10 feet away,

"Ahhh, why are you trying to kill me?"Yoh said trying to stand up again,

"Fine, I'l tell you if you really want to know that much," she started walking towards him(looking pritty sexy),"For 1000 years now at every shaman touniment I distroy the dicendents of Darin, Yohao, Jurie, July, Ron and Fist, and sice I can't die I keep doing it,"

"Why?"Yoh asked looking up and S.O.S. satanding in front of him,

"Cause it destrotes Amy, and it's fun, of cource your families keep on serviving and I have to hide inside Amy for 500 years whilst she gets the blame for what I've done, and thats the glory of it. Now what I'm wandering is do you know that you are the decindent of Yohao?"she said, Yoh tryed to get up again and S.O.S. kicked him over the face and he landed on the ground,

"Will you stop doing that you heartless fiend!"Amidimaru shouted,

"Keep talking Spirit, cause your lunch," she shot Amidimaru a dead cold glare and Amidimaru shook,

"Amidinaru get out of here,"Yoh gasped Amidimaru floated to his side as S.O.S. began to walk towards them,

"No Yoh-dono, I promised to stay by your side and I won't brake that promis,"Amidimaru said as S.O.S. got closer,

"I know but as she said your lunch, I don't even want to think about what she ment by that but I can't let you get into danger,"Yoh said and stood up (just), S.O.S. was standing in front of him again,

"What I mean by that is exactly what you think it means, baisicly what Hao did to you, and I think I could use a little power boost about now,"she reached out to grab Amidimaru,

"No!"Yoh punched S.O.S. across the face,"Don't you dare touch Amidimaru," Yoh looked very angry.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Owch! that punch is gonna leave a mark,"Amy said,"I have to get my body back now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine, you wanna play that game," a ring of fire showed up around them,"we'll play that game, hand on hand combat, no were to run, first to die looses," she got into fighting stands.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"No way is Yoh gonna agree to this!" Amy said,

"Fine then,"Yoh said and got into fighting stands too,

"But then again," Amy said swetdroping," This **is** Yoh I'm talking about, woulden't back down to Hao, hehehe, he is so doomed,"Amy increased her power and her pupiles turned white.

----------------------------------------------------------------

S.O.S. ran at Yoh and puched him in the face three times, then she kicked him to the ground,

"From that I'd say it would take me about ten hits to kill you, and I believe that was four there,"S.O.S. diclared and Yoh got back up,

"Say what you like but I'm not backing down," Yoh said and lunged at S.O.S trying to attack her, she moved to the side and he ran right past her but when he passed she elbowed him in the back and he colapsed to the ground,

"Fine, it's your funeral, that's five hits by the way,"S.O.S. mocked,

"And I want to know the score beacuse?"Yoh said trying to get up,

"Just thought you would like to know how meny hits you have left before you die," she lifted one foot and brought it down of his back," and that one didn't count," she said leaning over erh leg on his back slightly,

"Sure, but this one did," and he kicked S.O.S.'s leg making her fall to the ground, he got up and backed away,

"Right, thats it,"S.O.S. said geting up, she ran at Yoh ,who was on gared, and ran into a cartwheel kicking him down , she was then standing in Yoh," Should I count that as just one or three for the pain," S.O.S. mocked but then wobbled as Yoh got up, she landed on her but on the ground and Yoh was standing in front of her,

"Call it what you like, I'm still not giving up," Yoh said strongly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeh! wait a go. You go Yoh,"Amy was cheering like hell,

"Who's side are you on!" S.O.S.'s voice shouted,

"Not your's if that's what your asking!"Amy shouted into mid air,

"Do you really wanna mess with me?"S.O.S.asked,

"I know what you want me to say but I've gotta say yes,"Amy said air headedly,

"Fine, if your gonna be like that,"Amy felt a surge of pain in her head and she fell to here knees,"Just cause your in my head dosen't meen I can't cause you a grate deel of pain, bi now," Amy looked at the screen since the pain had stopped, Yoh had been hit again,

"six down, four to go,"She whispered and stood up again,"And it's on now," she shouted and the furioku ring widened and her eyes went completly white again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

S.O.S. kicked Yoh and he roled across the ground,

"Seven hits,"S.O.S. said, Yoh tryed to get up again but stood on his back and he fell to the ground,"Eight hits," she steped off him and he got up,"You know what? since I'm obviously gonna win this I'l give you three free hits," she steped back a bit and clasped her hands behind her back, her feet together, waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"She can not be seriouse,"Amy said shocked,

"Actualy it is,"S.O.S. said,

"You have to be sceeming something, You never let someone hit you if you can provent it,"Amy said into thine air,

"I'm not, I'm gonna beet him anyway so I'l make him feel better about it by leting him hit me a couple of times,"

"S.O.S. you are so evil,"Amy mummbles,

"I know I am, and proud of it,"S.O.S. boasted,

"I know I am, and proud of it, arrg," Amy grumbled under her breath in a high mocking voice,

"Herd that,"S.O.S. said and Amy put on a 'do-I-look-like-I'm-bothered' look.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to be kidding right?"Yoh said flatly,

"I'm not. I won't move for three blows," S.O.S. said, Yoh pondered for a moment then shruged,

'_It isn't like I've got nothing to loose,'_He thought and ran at S.O.S.. Yoh swung his fist right into S.O.S.'s face who stumbled from the hit, He then punched her in the chin and she stumbled backwards some more, she was almost in the fire ring(I mean like right in it) Yoh went to kick her but she stopped his foot,"Hay! that was only two hits,"She let his foot down,

"Not quite," she steped forwards and turned around, the back of her top was almost tottaly burnt off and her skin was slightly damaged, the tatoo was visable,

"OH,"Yoh said flatly,

"Yeh Oh," and she swung her foot around nailing him in the face, he hit the ground and rose his hand to the place she hit him,"that's Nine by the way," Yoh moved his hand to reviel a red mark on his face but it was a bit blue too, he stood up,

"Ha, I can so stand an other hit," he said then colapsed to the ground,

"Sure you can, just as much chance of you serviving my next hit is of me loosing this match," she stood in front of him, she squated down and grabed his hair pulling his head up to in front of hers,"You know wans I kill you I'm gonna make sure your spirt resides in the darkest deps of the spirt world, I believe a friend of yours is around that area, what was his name, bat boy I'l call him," she smirked evily,"Well, at least you'l have someone you know, and your pithetic friends will be joining you shortly,"Yoh then passed out and she let go of his hair and he fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"For the love of Hell she can't kill him,"Amy looked shocked," S.O.S. has him beet like some sort of rooky. She's geting far to powerful!"

"Hay mabie I don't need that power boost from that guy,"S.O.S. said,

"So you'l leave Hao alone,"Amy said hopefuly,

"Erm...No! Hahahaha!"S.O.S. said,

"You are such a bitch you know that!"Amy shouted,

"Save it I've heard it before,"

"Oh that is so it, the gloves are coming off,"Amy's hair flew up and she disapiered,(One geuse)

----------------------------------------------------------------

S.O.S. lifted her foot up and was gonna pummle Yoh's head into the ground but then a headach arose,

"Ahhhhh,"she called holding on to her head, Amidimaru looked confused,

"Ok, what is going on?"He asked but she didn't answer. Then her hair went back to normal and her eyes were brown again,"Amy?"

"I'm Ok Amidimaru," she lifted Yoh up,

"Don't you touce him monster," Amidimaru shouted,

"Can it Amidimaru, I'm not gonna hurt him any more, at least at the moment, and how exactly are you serposed to get him back to his apartment cause he could be out for a couple for days,"Amidimaru pondered for a moment and was about to say something," that was a retorical question," and she headed for Dobby Village.

Me: well that took long enuff.

everyone: ...

Me: Oh come on guys, I said I was sorry,

Hao: Yeh but you weren't even sure what you were saying sorry for

Me: You have got to stop reading my mind

Hao:You know perfictly well I can't control my mind reading powers-

Rie:Hm, learn somthing new every day.

Hao:-And why slould I stop reading your mind?

Me: Cause it's creepy, spooky, strange, unnerving, scary, do I have to make a list?(Hao and Hao Is Hao continiue to argue)

Manta:Oh for peats sake. Review please and no spelling flames.


	16. A Little Visit

Authours Notes:Me:No sumerising for this one cause notes aren't on paper.

Ren:Figures

Me:Oh so your speeking to me now?

Ren:No I was just saying that it's kinda obviouse that you don't have notes on paper,

Me:You know I found some very interesting blackmail on the internet-

Ren:What?

Me:Involving You and Horohoro-

Horohoro:Uh oh!(Ren and Horo look at each other)

Me: and a sertan situation(grins evily)

Ren:she knows

Me:Would you like me to let everyone know about it too?

Horhoro and Ren:No!

Me:then do the discamer and be nice about it.

Ren and Horohoro:What no way!

Me:Oh guys, you'll never geuse what Ren and Horohoro have been up to!

Renand Horohoro:Fine!Hao is Hot dosen't own SK, and the only reason I'm doing this is cause we've be blackmailed.

Me:close enuff. Good boys. muwahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 16:A Little Visit**

Back at the apartment everyone is back, all exept Yoh,

"Were is Yoh? He was serposed to be back ages ago,"Anna Said with her arms folded,

"How am I serposed to know? he just told me there was something he needed to do and went off,"Manta said with his laptop on his lap,

"That is what happened, but we didn't want to follow him,"Mosuke said in the laptop,

"Well you should of, for all we know he could be injered, or hurt or-"Anna was cut off by the apartment door opening, Amidimaru floated throught the door,"Amidimaru!"

"Anna, it's Yoh-"Amidimaru started,

"Yoh, what happened to him, if he's hurt I'm holding you responseble,"Just then Amy walked throught the door(bright red, she hates being in the spotlight) with Yoh in her arms, out cold, everyone gasped and crouded around her,

"He's not dead if your worred about that,"Amy said and put him down on the table that had been cleared,

"Well that made us worry less,"Horohoro said sarcasticly,

"Watch the cheek," she went for the door,"he' could be out for a few days though,"

"Wait, what happened to him?"Lyserg asked,

"Amidimaru will tell you, I'd rather not be around when you find out, but remember I didn't do it,"She left the room,

"What do you meen you didn't it! You kicked the freeking tar out of him!"Amidimaru shouted and the apartment door slamed,"Shit,"

"What do you meen she kicked the tar out of him? Yoh beet Hao!"Rio asked,

"Exactly what it meens, she nearly killed him but just before she did, she stoped, don't know why,"Amidimaru answered,

"I think were gonna need the whole story for this one,"Pilika said and Amidimaru began the story.

* * *

Back in the desert Amy is heading back to the camp,

_"Oh how am I serposed to tell him that everyone knows we're dating without giving him the erge to kill me or Lyserg, Horo and Chocolove. I realy hate my life,"_She thought, she was stairing at the ground, the spirt of Air floating next to her(shes in spirt form mode),

"Mabie just strait out telling him would work, He'll understand that it wasn't your fault,"S.O.A.(spirt of air) sugested,

"And what about Lyserg and that?"

"You did tell them that you woulden't stop him if he went after them,"

"Yeh but I've all ready caused enuff pain today, I don't want to cause any more,"Amy rose her hands and held her upper arms, then sliped one arm under to try and touch the tatoo,

"Do you know what it means yet?"S.O.A. asked,

"I can't even get to the Dobby Libery to look it up now cause of that stupid artical,"Amy crosed her arms,

"Amy?"Came a voice from bihind her, she turned to see Hao, He walked towards her,

"Hi Hao, S.O.S. isn't controling me now so your Ok," she said not even looking at him,

"What's wrong?"Hao asked,

"If I told you S.O.S. went and Beat Yoh up, will you kill me?"Amy asked, Hao looked a bit shocked,

"No! Of cource not... is he dead?"Hao asked rather calmly,

"No, he's back at his apartment,"

"Take it you took him back,"

"Yeh, but he could of been out for a few days and Amidimaru was the only one with him,"

"Well It's Ok that S.O.S. didn't kill him, or that you saved him,"Amy looked serprised,"If he did die it would be like loosing a part of me, and I don't think anyone want's that,"Amy smiled," Now, what is really wrong?"Amy looked gloomy again,

"Before I tell you, will you promis not to kill anyone,"Hao looked confused,

"Sure, I promis,"

"Lyserg, Horhoro and Chocolove wrote an artical, about us, we're caught,"

"Oh,"Amy was serprised she was expecting a bigger result than 'Oh',

"What? Just Oh?"

"Huh?"

"Well I thought you would react a bit bigger than-,"Amy was cut off when Hao leaned frowards and got off(a saying that meens a proper kiss)with her, at first she was shocked but then went along with it. Hao pulled her closer and then stoped kissing her,"-o-oh,"

"I don't care that everyone knows, I love you, and nothing can take that away from me,"

"Oh Hao..."She staired in to his eyes lovingly, he did the same. Amy then got off with Hao now, Hao raping his arms around her tighter like he never want's to let go(Hao:can I throw up yet? Me:Hao!). When they finaly stoped the let go of each other and held hands like couples do and went back to the camp.

* * *

Yoh lied in the middle of a dark place, someone is kneeling next to him, a boy that looked femilior in a way. Yoh begins to open his eyes and began to sit up,

"Arg, what happened? were am I? Who are you?"Yoh said rubbing his head, he looked at the other person who was smiling,"You look femilior,"

"You asked were you are, your actualy inside your head, I came to talk to you,"Said the other,

"Wait a second," Yoh said and looked at the other man, he was about 13 and his hair was slightly longer than Yoh's but his tail frindges were about the same size as Hao's, the man tilted his head slightly to one side closeing his eyes still smiling,"Your Hao aren't you?"Yoh shouted,

"I'm afraid not Yoh, I'm Yohao,"Yohao sraigntened his head and opened his eyes, Yoh then noticed a necklace around Yohao's neck, a 6 white bead necklace,

"Were did you get that necklace?"Yoh asked, stoping rubbing his head,

"Oh, my friend gave it to me, I believe you know her, Amy,"Yohao said holding the necklace,

"Oh so that's what she ment,"Yoh shouted, Yohao looked confused,"Oh, Amy said that she gave you Rie's necklace, well it was origionaly yours obviously, but I've always known it as Rie's, and, and, and I'm confusing myself,"Yoh held his head,"arrrrrg," Yohao begain to laugh,

"Amy's right, you realy are dens,"Yohao said,

"Hay that's what Amy said when she was beating me up,"Yohao stoped laughing and became serious standing up,

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"Yohao was begining to look more and more like Hao then, Yoh stood up too,"That wasn't Amy you were fighting,"

"How meny girls are there in the world that look, dress, and sound like Amy? Actualy she didn't really sound like Amy come to think of it,"

"Exactly, it was Amy's body that you encountered but not Amy herself,"Yoh was looking very confused now,

"Huh?"

"An evil spirt has been hiding inside Amy since the first shaman tourniment killing the decedents of me, my sister and my friends, why? don't know, don't plan to find out but the reason I'm warning you is that when S.O.S.-,"

"S.O.S.?"

"Spirt of Spirt, anyway, When S.O.S. atacks again I don't want you to hurt her,"

"Why?"

"It's all questions to you eh?"Yoh nodded,"'sigh' this could take a while, I don't want you to hurt her because it will divistat Hao,"

"You do know that's all the more reason too?"

"The point is that the change could be devistating and it could chainge you and Rie too, you know since your all part of the same whole,"

"Don't reminded me,"

"That, and Hao will kill you if you do,"

"No aguments to that. But how am I serposed to tell the others that you showed up in my head and when ever Amy atacks us we can't hit her, Horhoro and Rio might believe me but Lyserg and Ren will think I've gone raving bonkers,"

"That'll be new to you how?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding, Look Horo, Ren, Jun, Rie, Lyserg, Faust and Anna will get visits from there aintsisters too,"

"Anna?"

"Yes, your girlfriend is involved in this too,"

"Kay, what about Rio, Prika, Tamao, Manta and Chocolove?"

"I'm sure you will all find it pritty easy to convince them,"Yoh sruged,

"True, so how is Anna involved?"

"I believe that Lyserg niglected to check Anna's family tree, we met breifly in our time, Amy got rather jelouse of her, thinking that I was falling for her, Amy may think that S.O.S. has only been posesing her since the first tourniment but before that she took over once, and killed Anne,"

"Amy did what!"

"Amy, didn't do anything, she dosen't even know that it happened, S.O.S. and Amy keep a lot of things from each other, things that will help them protect or distroy you and your friends," Yoh looked very blank," You may not believe me but Amy actualy saved you,"

"Amy did what?"

"She saved you. You woulden't even be alive right now if Amy haden't taken control of her body, but I still think everyon hates her, and once again, S.O.S. succeded,"

"Yoh, Yoh wake up," came Anna's voice,

"Lookes Like I have to leave you now Yoh,"Yohao said,

"Wait I don't-,"Yoh started,

"Till next time Yoh," and Yohao disapiered,

"-Understand," and he disapired too.

* * *

Yoh then woke up in the real world,

"Dude your awake,"Horo greeted,

"What is it you- why do I even ask?"Ren said arms folded as usural,

"How am I serposed to know why you ask all the time, I can't read minds,"Horo said,

"It's a figure of speech you dolt(I love that word 'Dolt'),"Ren shouted back his spike growing,

"What is it you find so fasinating about the word Dolt,"Horo teased,

"Ok now your just taking the piss, I didn't say it just annoy you,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID-,"

"Shut up!"Yoh shouted, they stoped and everyone stared,"Your giving me a head ach," everyone kept on staring,

"Yoh, are you all right?"Manta asked the question that everyone was asking themselves,

"Yes, just hurt a bit,"Yoh replied,

"Well no duh, have you seen the stait your in,"Horo said,

"Stait your in-," Chocolove sttarted but was stoped by Ren, Horo and Lyserg,

"Make one more sound and your sushi(can't spell sushi so I hope thats it,),"Ren warned, Chocolove began to cry,

"Hay, why am I on the table, actualy, how did I get here,"Yoh asked geting back to his usural care free personality,

"Amy brought you back,"Anna said,

"Did she, well remined me to thank her the next time I see her," this shocked the others,

"Yoh!"Amidimaru shouted,

"What?"Yoh asked,

"She tryed to kill you dude,"Horo said, Ren was about to say somthing,"Don't, even, say it," Ren shut his mouth,

"I know but she must of had a reason,"Yoh tryed to difend her,

"hello, Yoh, have you lost it? first she joins Hao's team, nearly kills the X-Laws then trys to kill you! the girl is pure evil,"Manta pionted out,

"Hang on, I thought Hao was pure evil,"pilika said,

"Fine they're made for each other,"Manta said angrily,

"So, so true,"Lyserg said remembering there little sceans,

"I know but she must have a reason to join Hao's team, but when she nearly killed the X-Laws and me, well, somthing chainged in her, we realy should get some answers from her herself before we lable her good or evil,"

"Yoh's right," Tamara said difending Yoh ,"we realy should hear her side of the story first," they all agreed and went to bed.

* * *

Me:Woohoo

Hao:you made us kiss again :'(

Me:Hay! I left the kissing out for a couple of chapters, this was to make it up

Amy:yeh but we were full out smooshing, I'm serprised you havent had us do it yet,

Me:Are you asking?

Amy(going red, same with Hao):No!

Me: shame. I'd hint it then miss it out if you wish?

Hao and Amy:eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!

me:'humph' fine then. party poopers.

Mant:anyway, everyone els is off barfing so thanks for reading and review please.

Me:oh come on just one tiny hint

Hao and Amy:Nooooooo!

Manta:(covering mouth)I think I have to use the bathroom

Me: Hay, Hay! you spew on the carpet and Your cleening it up!


	17. Convincing hte others

Authours Notes:Me:hehehe, were did everyone go?

Ren:they want to know if you've stoped talking about hinting Hao and Amy having-

Me:ahhhhhhh, ok we stoped, I really don't like that word,

Ren:Ok shes stoped,

Hao:good

Me: there was somthing I was gonna say

Amy:what?

Me:can't remember,

Yoh: cool

Me:my brain shuts off far too easaly

Hao:then your just like Yoh

Me:actualy in all the 'which character are you' quizez I keep coming out as either Ren or Rio.

Ren:What?

Rio:a girl keeps coming out as me?

Me:Oh I'll remember later. anyway thanks for the reviews and I don't own SK.

* * *

**Chapter 17:Convincing the others**

Yoh lay in his bed thinking about everything Yohao said to him,

"How can we stop her if we can't hit her?"Yoh asked himself and fell asleep.

* * *

He then dremped that he was in a very dark place, but it was still femiliore.

"Why am I here Again?"Yoh said,

"Because we thought we could use your help in convincing your friends,"Siad a voice, Yoh turned to see a boy a bit older than him,

"Yohao, nani?"Yoh said,

"We could use your help,"Yohao said again,

"Nani?"Yoh asked,

"I'm asking you for help,"

"Nani?"

"For Hells sake, pull yourself together,"Yohao hit Yoh in the back of the head,

"Ow! Gomen, I was just a bit shocked that someone is asking me for help,"

"Your loving it aren't you?"

"Is it that obviouse?" Yoh said, they then laughed.

"Hay! Over here,"Shouted a girls voice, Yoh turned to see a girl that looked like Anna,

"Anna!"Yoh looked very shocked,

"Anne,"Anne said, her voice was a bit higher than Anna's anyway. An other girl came up to them,

"Anna?"Yoh asked,

"Of cource I'm Anna Yoh," she siad fiercly, Yoh and Yohao shuddered,

"I don't know were she got her temper form,"Anne said,

"Well it definetly wasn't you,"said someone coming from the opiset direction,

"Ren?"Yoh asked,

"No you dolt," said someone bihind the Ren look-a-like,"I'm Ren. He's Ron,"Ren apered form Bihind Ron,

"Ha! I'm gonna beat you!"Shouted someone, they turned around to see two boys running towards them,

"Nuh uh. I'm gonna beat you!"Shouted the other one, the second voice sounded femiliore,

"Horo?"Yoh said,

"One word, duh!"Rie said walking up to them, her aintsister following her,

"Hay Rie!"Yoh shouted to her, Horohoro then stoped in front of them with his counterpart next to him,

"Ha...I...Beet...You"He said between breathes,

"No...I...Beet...You! Hi...I'm Boroboro!"Boroboro panted,

"You drawed actualy,"Jun said aproching them with Faust and ther counterparts next to them,

"Ok. is that everyone?"Yohao asked,

"Nope. we're missing Ly-"Yoh started but was cut off,

"haaaay! Guuuys!"they turned to see Lyserg and his aintsister runing up to them.

"Hay,"Yoh shouted waving,"Now we have evryone here" Lyserg then stoped standing with the group,

"Ok, now some intros are in order I geuse,"Yohao said rather bossely,"So, I'm Yohao,"

"Boroboro here,"

"Ron Tao,"He said,

"And I was wondering were Ren got his atatude from,"Horo whispered to Yoh.

"I herd that!"Ren and Ron shouted and Yoh and Horo jumped,

"Darin, plesure to meet you all,"

"July,"she smiled the same way Jun did and they looked like twins,

"That'd just spooky,"Faust said,

"Hello I'm Fist,"

"Jurie, hehe"

"Hi! I'm Anne,"Anne said rather cheerily standing next ot Anna,

"Are you sure that's Anna's aintsister?"Horo asked,

"Yes we are very sertan,"Boro said,

"Aww, you guys got lucky,"Horo said,

"What was that!"Anna said shooting him a death glare,

"Your right,"Boro siad rather freaked.

"Now that intro's are done we can get down to biusness,"Yohao said claping his hands together, just then Lyserg put his hand up,"Lyserg"Yoaho felt a bit like a teacher, the others laughed,

"Why is she here?"He asked pointing to Anna,

"Cuase shes involved too,"Yoh answered for him,"Anne got involved back in there day, don't make me go over the story,"Yoh finished,

"Amy killed Anne,"Anna said with no trouble at all,

"She did what!"All of the guys(this times guys)shouted exept Yoh,

"That was my raction too,"Yoh said grining,

"How did Yoh know that?"Ren asked glaring at him sispiciously out of the corner of his eye,

"Cause this isn't the first time I've had a 'viset' like this,"Yoh said,"I already know everything,"

"So your here.. why?"Lyserg asked,

"Cause Yoaho asked me for help on convincing you guys,"Yoh said cheerfuly,

"Someone, asked **you**, for help?"Ren said, Yoh glared at him,

"Convince us about what?"Faust asked,

"We have to convince you that when Amy atacks you,"Darin said,"Don't attack her,"

"What!"everyone shouted ecept Yoh and the aintsisters,

"Yes, you can't hurt her,"July said,

"It's true,"Yoh said,

"You've gone raving bonkers,"Ren shouted,Yoh signaled his hand towards Ren with a 'Told-ya' face on,

"Ok, your right, this is gonna be harder than we thought,"Yohao said,

"Huh?"Horo said,

"You guys already talked about this?"Rie said,

"Yes, look, mabie I should try?"Yoha asked,

"Go right ahead,"Yohao said siting down,

"Ok, it isn't really Amy atacking us-"Yoh started,

"Then who is it? an evil spirt inside her?"Lyserg said sarcasticly,

"You said it, not me,"Yoh said, Lyserg's eye twiched,

"You look right like Manta there,"Horo said,Lyserg glared at him,

"So there **is** a spirt inside her,"Jun said, Yoh nodded,"Who then, and why are they atacking us,"

"I don't know why, I don't even think Amy dose but I do know that the one attacking us is S.O.S."

"Gomen?"Lyserg asked,

"Nani?"Ren said,

"In Japaness?"Rie said,

"And you say I'm bad! Spirt of-," he paused to watch everyones expertions jump a bit,"spirt," they all gasped(the peeps from this time),

"S-Spirt of S-Spirt,"Lyserg said, Yoh nodded,

"How can that be poseble, it said-"Horo started, everyone stired,"Oh Pilika told me that Tamara told her that in her dream S.O.S. was a good guy,"

"Tamara, thats the pink haired one right,"Jurie asked, they nodded,"thats cause I haven't got really far, it changes after that bit,"

"Nani?"Yoh asked,

"Your the one giving Tamara those dreams eh?"Lyserg said,

"Thats right, I'm trying to tell her whats going on in the best way, of cource if somebody we know would do her job we'd find it easyer," she glared at Anne,

"Hay I can't help it I'm an air head!"Anne retorted,"Wait, that didn't come out right,"

"Yes you can! write it on your hand or somthing,"Jurie shouted at her,

"Hello! we're spirts, we can't write on our hands!"Anne shouted,

"Yet they can drink like no one's biusnes,"Ren mutterd,

"Sorry but,"Anna jumped in,"What is your job?"

"Oh, I'm to ask you to use your itako skills to get us back in the living plains,"Anne said,

"Oh, ok,"Anna said,

"happy, I'd it,"Anne shouted at Jurie,

"hay, if I didn't hint it we'd never get back on to the living plains,"Jurie shouted,

"Who els is geting a head ach?"Yohao said rubing the top of his nose,

"Me!" the boys said,

"are they usualy like this?"Yoh asked, they(aintsisters) nodded,"Hay, something Anna has in common with Anne pesides there looks, they fight with Rie, or Jurie, hehehe," Anna then hit him on the back of the head,"Oww!"

"For that I'm adding 50 push-ups to your training tomorrow,"Anna siad,

"Aww, but Anna,"Yoh said,

"No buts Yoh!"Anna said, Yohao began to laugh,

"Haha! thats what Amy was like on be back in out time," Yohao said fideling around with his necklace,

"Amy, like Anna, never,"Horo said, just then Yoh saw Juries necklace,

"Hay, that's my necklace!"Yoh shouted,

"Here we go with the necklaces again,"Yohao said, everyone was stairing at Jurie's three bare claw necklace,

"Hay, he's right,"Ren said stairing at the nacklace,

"Yes thats your necklace, Yoh,"Yohao said,"But it was origonaly Jurie's,"

"Oh, ok,"Yoh said cheerfuly,

"He is really strange,"Anne said smiling,

"Yeh, he is,"Anna said arms folded,

"So, are we claer, you won't hurt Amy when she attacks you?"Yohao asked,

"Fine, but why are you working so hard to protect her?"Ren asked,

"Well, um,"Yohao said going red,"I...I...I,"

"Oh spit it out! You like her, and she liked you, whats the matter with that?"Jurie said and the others(I mean the ones from our time)gasped(and Horo giggled).

"No freakin' way!"Horo shouted,

"Actualy, it's true,"Yohao said,red,

"You do know she's going out with Hao?"Lyserg asked,

"Of cource! I'm not gonna hurt her because I'm jelouse,"Yohao said,

"Translation:He loves her and he doesn't want to make her misreble by blowing a fuse,"Jurie translated,

"Oh,"Lyserg said,

"Strange, that's what she did to Anne,"Yoh muttred,

"That was different,"Anne shouted, Yoh jumped,

"Mabie she is more like Anna than I thought,"Yoh muttred,

"So, are there any more interuptions?"Yohao asked and it was silent,"Good, now do you promise not hurt her when she atacks?"

"Yeh,"They all said,

"Good, now it's nearly dawn so we'll leave you now,"July said,

"What! almost dawn! I just got to sleep!"Yoh shouted,

"When did you go to bed again?"Anna asked,

"Ten at the earlyest but I coulden't sleep,"Yoh said then began to cry,

"Oh toughen up,"Yohao said,"Your serposed to be my decendent,"

"I'l trade that with Hao any day,"Yoh muttred,

"Your right nice you know that,"Yohao said, Yoh grumbled

"By Anna, nice meeting you,"Anne said, Anna nodded and smiled,

"Nice meeting you too," she said and Anne disapired,

"Gotta go, c' ya Jun,"July said,

"See you too July,"Jun said nad July disapired,

"Look after Chloie Lyserg,"Darin said,

"I will,"He said and waved, Darin waved back and disapired,

"Take care of the flip side,"Jurie said making a surfers sign,

"Don't worry about me,"Rie said and Jurie disapired,

"By,"Ron said,

"By,"Ren replied and Ron disapired,

"Your so enthusiastic,"Horo said, Ren glared at him,"By dude,"

"I'l beet you next time,"Boro said and disapired,

"I'l see about that,"Horo said,

"By Faust,"Fist said,

"Take care Fist,"the shook hands and Fist disapired,

"By Yoh, look after Anna, you don't know what you have till it's gone,"Yohao said,

"I'l keep that in mind,"Yoh smiled his famouse smile and Yohao disapiered,"See you guys in the living world soon,"

"Kay,"Anna said and they all disapired.

* * *

Yoh woke up in his room minuts later, he sat up in his bed holding his head,

"Did that really happen?"he asked himself.

Later that day(or morning)the gang sat at a table in the cafe, everyone that was at the dream last night were thinking the same question, were the others were wondering why they were so quiet,

"Right, I've had it! How are you all so quiet?"Pilika asked,

"Ok, who else had a dream were we were all in a really dark place with our aintsisters?"Anna asked,

"So it really did happed,"Lyserg said,

"Nani?"Rio asked but none answered,

"And they had Yoh trying to convince us about something,"Faust said,

"Yeh that was fun,"Yoh said grining,

"Gomen?"Pilika asked, again none answered,

"He was to convince us that when Amy atacks us we're not to atack her,"Jun said,

"Atack us-"Chocolove started but was shut up,

"Now is realy no the time Choco,"Pilika said,

"But then how are we serposed to stop her?"Faust asked,

"Huh?"Tamara said, and once again, no answer,

"How am I serposed to know, I haven't worked taht bit out yet,"Yoh shouted,

"Guys!"Rio, Tamara, Pilika and Chocolove shouted,

"What?"Rie siad,

"What the hell are you talking about?"Tamara said,

"A dream we all had last night,"Horo said,

"Well, lets hear then,"Pilika said and he told them what happened.

* * *

Me:what do you think of that?Oh and I still can't remember.

Hao:auful.

Yoh:I thought it was grate

Hao:just cause your in it,

Yoh:you don't like it because you weren't in it

Ren:we could be here for a while

Me:why?

Ren:because they've started fighting. The last time they started fighting we had to keep them in different rooms,

Hao:we woulden't have to be seperated if he would just drop it!

Yoh:why do I have to drop it! You always start it!

Hao:I do Not

Yoh:You do too

Hao:I do not!

Yoh:You do too!

Hao:I DO NOT!

Yoh:YOU DO TOO!

Horo:Now we should seperate them,

Ren:I'm with you on that one

Me:Ok. hehehe, Review please and no flames.


	18. Reserch at the Libary

Authors Notes:Me:I still can't rember what it was I wanted to say!Oh well, life gose on,

Ren:I can change that

Me:Hay! Hay, it's usualy Hao with the wise cacks, were is he?

Ren:I'm takin his place since he's still in the naughty room for fighting with Yoh.

Me:Hao, in the naughty room! Were is a camara when you need one?

Amy:not there thats all I know

Choco:Hay! I was gonna-

Amy:beet you to it Choco!

Me:hehe, Thanks for the reviews and who wants to do it,

Mnta:Hao is hot dosn't own SK

Me:thanks Manta

Manta:No prob!

* * *

**Chapter 18:Reaserch at the Libery**

The gang is siting in the cafe, The group have just finished telling Pilika,Tamara, Chocolove and Rio about the dream they had last night. It was silent for a few moments while they took what they heared in,

"Sorry but, how are you serposed to stop her from killing you if you can't hurt her?"Rio asked,

"How are we serposed to know? We haven't worked that bit out yet,"Yoh said,

"Well you better work somthing out fast cause I don't think you know when the next atack is,"Choco said, just the Manta came into the cafe,

"Who atack us when?"Manta asked,

"Amy,"Ren said,

"Ha, told you she was evil,"Manta said to Pilika,

"Will you find out the rest first shorty,"Pilika said,

"Why? they just said she's gonna atack us?"Manta said, the others were geting ever so slightly angry,

"Because if you listen you will understand,"Anna demanded. Manta sat down,

"So, fill me in on what I'm missing,"Manta said,

"Right, it's not Amy atacking us-"Yoh started,

"-It's the S.O.S. inside her-"Ren continued,

"-And we don't know why-"Anna said,

"-but we do know that we can't hurt her-"Lyserg said,

"- And that if we do Hao will proberly kill us,"Yoh finished,

"Well that was a strate forward answer,"Manta said,

"You didn't tell us that Hao would kill us if we hurt her,"Lyserg said,

"I thought that bit was obvious,"Yoh said shruging,

"Now you say it it was kinda obvious,"Horo said stairing at the celing. It was silent for a moment again,

"So, Tamara, anything new about the dream?"Pilika asked changing the subject,

"Well, a couple of nights ago, I did find somthing out that was new, but it's not really important,"Tamara said,

"Gone tell us anyway,"Jun said,

"Gone? You've been watching that soap opra again?"Ren said, Jun glared at him,

"Well, they were just getting told about there powers really, and Amy got these 5 coulerd stones. S.O.S. said that they would help her control her powers,"Tamara said,

"Stones to control her powers?"Lyserg said, he began to stand up,

"Were are you going?"Tamara asked,

"To the libery, I'm gonna do a bit of recherch,"Lyserg left.

* * *

At the libery Lyseg went up to the reseption desk,

"Excuse me,"The liberarien looked at him,"Can I please find out were all of the books on magical stones are?"

"The third shelf up over there in the magical objects section,"She pointed to her left,

"Argato,"he went over the the book shelf and took all of the books on magical stones that he could carry. wans he had got them he went to find a table, when he noticed Amy sitting at one with a pile of books next to her and was writing on a notebook,'_What is she doing here?'_Lyseg thougth and went over to sit at the table. He stood on the other side of the table from Amy,"Ehem,"Lyserg said and Amy looked up,"Ok if I sit here?"He asked,

"Yeh sure,"Amy said and looked back to the notebook. Lyserg sat down and opened the first book on his pile, he began flicking through the pages looking at the pictures,

"You know, sometimes they don't have pictures,"Amy said, Lyserg looked up,"Expesialy when you don't know exactly what your looking for,"

"Did you read my mind?"

"It was an acedent. I'm still working on controling it,"

"Oh,"Lyserg started loking at the contents and looking up pages. He then saw Amy flicking through the pages,"I thought you just said that you shoulden't flick throught the pages?"

"Yeh well I have a ruff idea of what I'm looking for," she stoped at a page and drew the symbol and joted down down some points about it,

"What are you doing?"

"Reserch,"Amy said and began fliping throught the pages again,

"Same, what you serching about?"

"Symbols. You?"

"Stones," they became silent again and went back to there reserch.

* * *

Some time later they had both gone througth all of the books they had they took them back to there shelves, they both went back to the same section and put the books back, then they got some more and went back to the table. They sat down then Amy noticed something was missing,

"Hay were did my notebook go?"Amy said and began to serch for it on the ground. Lyserg sighed,

"Do you need a hand?"Lyserg asked looking under the table,

"Are you sure you wanna help me after what I did to Yoh?"Amy said doutfuly,

"Yeh, you could use a hand anyway. And I am a douser," Amy considered his offer for a moment,

"ok," she got up from under the table and Lyserg began to look for the lost notebook, it took them some time to actualy find a way to go,"This remineds me of the old days with Darin,"Amy said,

"Yeh, I'm sure it does,"Lyserg mumbled slightly red. They aventualy they found the notebook siting on the ground on the far side of the libery, Lyserg picked it up and flicked through some of the pages, they all were ruffly the same but each one indevidual,"Why are you drawing pictures of symboles that look the same?"Amy took the notebook off him,

"Because I have to find out what it means,"She said,

"Find out what what means?"

"The symbol, I just have to, thats all,"

"Oh, ok,"They went back to the table. Just then Marco, Jeane and Teala came into the libery,

"oh shit!"Amy shouted and dived bihind the bookcaise, they looked over in Lyserg direction who put on a sheepish smile and waved before being pulled behind the bookcaise,

"What?"Lyserg said in a harsh whisper,

"I need you to put the books back, can you please?"Amy asked,

"Why?"

"Because I have to get out of here now before the X-Laws see me, they still haven't let go of the insedent in the shop,"

"Don't blame them, you did try to kill them,"

"Lyserg, please, not now, could you please put he books back for me?"

"Oh ok, But you owe me,"

"Thanks Lyserg,"She kissed him on the cheek and then went to find an other rout out of the libery. Lyserg had gone red but soon came down to earth and went to clear Amy's books up,

"Hello Lyserg,"Jeane called, Lyserg looked up from clearing the books up,

"Yeh?"He asked lifting the pile of books up,

"What are you doing?"Marco asked picking up one of the books Lyserg was looking at,"'Stones of Shamans', Why are you looking at these and Books on symbols?" Lyserg pondered for a moment,

"I'm just looking this up for fun, you know, enhance my knolage and so on,"Lyserg said puting the sheepish smile on again',_That has got to be the worst excuse in all history,'_He went over the book case and started puting Amys books away, the X-Laws folowed him,

"Who are you protecting Denthyl?"Teala asked,

'_I need to work on my excuses_,'Lyserg thought,"I'm not protecting anyone,"

"Ok, so have you seen Amy anywere, someone said that they saw her come in here earlyer today,"Marco asked,

"No haven't Amy seen I here,"Lyserg blurted out geting his words mixed up,"Oops,"

"She was in here wasn't she?"jeane asked, a lightbulb flashed over Lyserg's head on a way to save both his and Amy's butts, he pretended to look at the door like he just saw someone leave.

"Yes, she just left,"Lyserg said and they left they libery,"phew she double owes me now," and he finished puting the books away and went back to his own studies.

* * *

Back at Hao's camp Amy has just walked in, the Folowers whooping like they have been since the artical,

"Have any of you seen Hao?"Amy asked,

"Lover boy is in his tent,"Matilda said pointing to his tent,

"I herd that Matilda!"Hao's voice came from the tent and a small flame apired in front of Matilda's face,"And don't make me warn you again!"

"'Gulp' I can take a hint when its this clear,"Matilda said. Amy went to the tent giggling a bit, she went in to see Hao sitting on the bed,

"Hi,"Amy said,

"Hi,"he said then noticed the notebook," whats that?"

"It's the symbols, you would be serprised how many ying yang symbols there are so I had to buy a notpad to draw them, then you can identify the one that it is," she sat down in front of him and handed him the notebook,

"Oh, argato,"Hao said and took the note book and looked through it,

"There would be more if the X-Laws haden't shown up, I had to have Lyserg clear my books up,"

"Lyserg?"

"Yeh, he was there looking up magical stones, when I lost my notebook he helped me find it,"

"hmm, the symbols not there," and he gave her back the notebook,

"Oh, o well ,I'l look more tomerrow,"

"Or the day after tomorrow,"

"Huh?"

"I sort of aranged a little date for tomarrow,"Hao was going sorta red now and Amy was trying to take in how sweet and not so evil this was,

"Oh Hao, you shoulen't have,"Amy then huged him,(Hao:don't even think about it, Me:ok)

"It was nothing, Silva's making me play choure boy for Weeks after it anyway,"they both laughed. Just outside the tent Matilda, Marion and Kanna were listening in,

"I don't get it, wasn't he pissed off a few minuts ago?"Matilda said,

"He was, but teens do have mood swings,"Kanna said,

"So true,"Marion siad,

"Girls, get away, from the tent,"Hao said hearing them, they took the hint and bolted for it,"So what do you think Lyserg was looking up magical stones?"

"Dunno,"Amy said, just then they heard a rummbeling noise, Amy went rather red,

"Was that you?"

"Yes, I haven't eaten for a bit,"

"Then we better go and get something to eat," and they left the tent.

* * *

Me:Soory it's a bit short. Soooo...

Evertone:...prrfrfrrrt

Me:Huh?

Hao:it's not funny!

Yoh:Hao asked Amy out on a date!

Everyone(-Amy and Hao):HAHAHAHAHA!

Amy,Hao:imature...

Me: Ren, Horo, Shut it or beans get spiled,(Everyone stops laughing)

Yoh:What beans?

Ren:Nothing

Rio:what beans?

Horo:nothing

Anna:What beans?

Me:Nothing

Hao:what beans?

Me,Ren,Horo:Nothing!

Faust:Okay. Review please!


	19. More Discoveries

Authors Notes:Me:Hao?

Hao:What?

Me: I wrote this interview for you, could you read it?

Hao:sure(reads interview)apart from spelling it's o-wait? Dose that say 'do you wanna go out'?

Me:yeh

Hao:Hao is Hot!

Me:what?

Hao:I have a girlfriend you know?

Me":thats why I'm not gonna let her read it. and it's on the internet anyway.

Hao:it's WHAT!

Me:Ok! I'm taking the hint. No more interviews were you ask me out.

Hao:grrrrr! Oh Hao is hot dosn't own SK.

Me:Hay! I didn't have to tell you to- what are you doing with that maise?

Hao:take a geuse.

Me:by any chance are you gonna hit me with it(Hao nodes)eek. Go and read the fanfic now please(Hao chases her)AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Ren(holding a box of popcorn and a drink):Hehehehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 19:More discoveries**

Lyserg sat at a table in the Libery reading books, he released a sigh and shut the book he was reading,

"Why didn't I just ask her, she was sitting right there,"Lyserg said to himself,

"Ask who what?"Lyserg spun around to see Tamara,

"Oh, it's you Tamara, I was- nothing,"Lyserg said turning back to the books and began to pile them up,

"You need a hand?"Tamara asked,

"Sure, argato,"Lyserg said and Tamara began to help him. They seperated the pile into two and went back to the magical objects section,

"So what was it you wanted to ask someone?"

"I wanted to ask Amy what the stones were, I should of, but I didn't think of it at the time,"

"Oh,"one of the books on Lyserg pile fell off and landed on its spine, opening to one of the middle pages,"Wait you droped one,"She bent down and picked it up. She stood up hipnotized by the page it was turned to,

"Tamara what is it?"

"The stones in this page, there the stones, all five of them,"

"What!?!"

"Shhhhhhhh!"The librerian said,

"Gomen,what?"Lyserg said,

"These are the stones, the only difference was that they were atached to a belt,"

"Oh, well lets see what it is about them thats special,"Lyserg started reading the paragraphes about the stones,"Each of the stones are enchanted with the power to control a different element, Red to fire, Blue to water, Grean to earth, white to air and Black to spirt. The posesor of these stones can change the very fabric of nature with one thought and, if they wish it, never die,"

"Well now we know why Amy's still alive,"

"But these pisific stones are one-of-a-kind and only one person has ever had them, Amy Iki,"

"Well no duh there,"

"Yeh,"he went over to the reseption desk,

"Lyserg, what are you doing?"

"I'm geting this book out, the others are gonna want to see this,"

"Your right, Oh, and Anna is bringing your aintsisters back tonight,"

"Then we better get going,"Lyserg finished signing the book out and left the libery.

* * *

In Hao's tent Hao is out and Amy lie's in the bed on her side thinking.

'_What is the sign? why is this happening? I need answers, but were to fined them? Yohao would be able to work it out, Oh, why me? why me?_'Amy thought, Amy fliped over on her stomach and crosed her arms on the pillow resting her head in them,"I've gotta work this out, there is a reason why I hurt my friends dicendents, S.O.S. dosesn't do anything that doesn't have something in it for her," Hao walked in,"She must know something about them that could harm her staying in this world, but what? And if Hao is Yohao's dicenden't why dose she not attack him to? Grate, more qusetions,"Amy banged her head on her arms,

"What were you just saying abou me?"Hao asked, Amy tuned to face him and sat up, Hao sat down on the bed,

"Hao, I didn't see you there,"

"So I hear,"

"Hao, I didn't meen that in that way,"

"I know, but there is nothing my little brother knows that I already knew,"

"I know but there must be something, I know S.O.S., she woulden't be hurting you, yoh and his friend's if she didn't have somehting in it for her, and no she woulden't go around killing people just to traumatise me or she'd be after you too,"Hao was serprised that she answered his question befor he asked it,

"How do you so that?"She shruged,

"I dunno, just do,"

"But she's after me too, you just stoped making sence,"

"Hao, I wasn't gonna tell you this but, S.O.S. has been employed,"

"huh?"

"Some guy has said that he can make her as powerful as she wants if she kills you, thats were I got the symbol from,"

"Then why are you still trying to find out what it meens?"

"Because I don't think 'deep dark asasanation mistion' is what it means,"

"Good point,"

"If I find out what it means we may be able to find the employer,"

"Good stratigy,"

"I still need answers for so much eals that I could compleatly loose it,"

"Like what?"

"Like what this sign means? Why my friends dicendents? Why was she not attacking you too? What is she geting out of it? Why me? I sware any more questions and my head will explode,"

"Oh, does do you want dinner count?"Hao asked, Amy glared at him,

"That was two questions in one and no,"

"Do you still want dinner?"

"Yeh,"

"Kay, do you want me to bring it to you or are you gonna come out?"

"I'l come out,"she said cheering up,

"Cool, you can sit next ot me,"Hao said and Amy laughed and they left the tent.

* * *

Back in Dobby village the group stand in a clearing in the park. Tamara and Lyserg run towards the group that were waiting,

"Hay!" some of the group turned to look at them them turned back to Anna as they joined the group,

"What's that?"Ren asked noticing the book,

"I'l explan later but now we have to get our aintsisters back,"Lyserg said,

"Ok,"Anna said and concentrated on her beads in her hand,'_Spirts in the other world, head my call, I'm serching for the ones called Anne, Yohao, Jurie, Ro__n, July, Boroboro, Fist and Darin. if you can hear me come towards my voice, see mey beads light in the darkness and come towards them'_Anna opened her eyes and held her beads above her head and a few flames apired around them,'_Now come forth and enter our world_,'(I don't know exactly what she said so this is pritty much a big geuse)the spirts of there aintsisters showed up in front of them, then Anna fell to her knees,

"Anna are you Ok?"Yoh asked walking up to her,

"Yes Yoh. It's just kinda hard to bring 8 spirts to this world, uses a lot of furioku,"Anna replied,

"Ok,hehehe,"Yoh said helping her back up,

"Aww, sweet love,"Yohao said,

"Shut it,"Anna said, then Anne hit him across the head,

"Hay!"Yohao siad,

"Hay, you had it coming,"Anne said with her hands on her hips,

"Yeh but did you have to hit me?"Yohao asked,

"Yes,"Anne repiled, the living peoples around began to laugh, most of them turned around to hide ther faces,"We do know your laughing,"

"So what is that book you've got?"Ren asked Lyserg,

"It's a book on shamanistic stones, I found the stones Tamara was talking about,"he knelt down on the ground and fliped through the pages till he got to the page about the stones,"There called Kouyou stones, they let the posesor control the very fabric on nature and live for ever,"Yohao shook his head,

"The first bit is right, but they don't let you live forever, Amy can do that naturaly because of her shamanistic powers, the reason that statments there is cause Amy's the only person in the univers to have them,"He said,

"How can she live forever naturaly?"Horo asked confused,

"Because shes a Kouyou shaman, as long as ther is nature, she'll live,"Jurie said,

"Thers her reason,"Pilika said,

"Nani?"The others asked,

"Yoh said she has to have a reason to be in Hao's team, thats it, as Hao keeps saying, Humans are distroying nature, she'l proberly want to stop them to servive,"Pilika answered,

"Sounds pritty evil to me,"Lyserg said,

"You do have an angle but thats not the reson,"Darin said,"When they met she was in a bit of a pickle with the X-Laws, thay had her as powerless as a human and had no chance. Then Hao struck a deal with her, if he saved her she was to join his team. She agreed after waighing out her options. But now she sticks around because she loves him, and it's perfect for her too,"

"Hows that?"Choco asked,

"Because he can live forever too. I could never do that, she'l always be happy with him,"Yohao said,

'_I was wondering why I was slightly crushing Amy, now I know, I inherited it from Yohao, can you do that?'_Yoh thought,

"Yoh, did I just hear you think what I think you thought?"Rie asked,

"No!"Yoh shouted blushing,

"You did,"Rie said,

"Ok I did. Don't tell anyone,"Yoh asked,

"Ok,"Rie said gigleing a bit. In a nearby tree Amy sits listening to the conversation, or at least Amy's body,

"Those shamans are becoming a nusens,"she said,

"Who is S.O.S., the kids, or the relecs?"A man in the shadows asked

"The relecs, I wish they'd just understand that they can't stop me,"S.O.S. said to the man,

"Then I better get my men on them,"The man said,

"Who can you do that? They're dead alredy,"S.O.S. asked,

"I have my ways, a little binding spell will sort them out pritty well,"the man sneared and disapired, S.O.S. smiled evily(Hao's evil smile) and disapired after him.

* * *

Me:Ha! I finaly got a cliff hager,

Ren:so?

Me:so ,it meen everyons haging by a thred(no afence)

Ren:so?

Me:everyone whats to know what will happen next

Ren:so?

Me:everyone will be half dieing to read the next chapter,

Ren:So?

My:Stop playing the why, or in this case so, game,

Ren:whyyyyyyyy?

Me:your lovin' this arnt you?

Ren:yes, Horo, I won!

Horo:what!I thought you'd hold in(gives Ren$50)

Me:You bet on me giving in!?!(the boys nod)Grrrrrrrrr!! Review please(gose to kill Ren and Horo)


	20. Ninja Attack

Authors Notes:Me:Hehehe

Jun:Has anyone seen Ren?

Pilika:Horo's missing too

Jun:I wonder were they are?

Me:'inocent whistel'

Jun:Hao is hot.

Me:what?

From closet:'mmmgh'

Rie:Huh?(Rie opens closet and Ren and Horo fall out tied up and beet)What the hell happened to you two?(Rie unties them)

Me:I knew I shoulda hid them somwhere eals.(Everyone glares at her)hehe oops. I don't own SK.(everyone gose to beet Hao is hot up)

* * *

**Chapter 20:Ninja Attack**

The next day the group have gone to the cafe for breakfast, everyone keeps staring at them for some reason,

"Dose anyone know why they keep staring?" Horo asked,

"It's properly because of us. We haven't been in this world for 1500 years and are wondering who we are," Darin said,

"Good point. Which is why I made these," Yoh said pulling a bunch of wooden mortality tablets from his bag," I thought that people would stair and so I made these last night. There's one for each of you,"

"Good thinking Yoh," Anna said, Yoh rubbed the back of his head grinning,

"Grate, but who's gonna keep them," Lyserg asked picking up one of then,

"Well, I thought that we could, you know, keep our aunt-sisters," Yoh said,

"Ok," Ren said picking one up and looking at the bias of it," Why is there an AK at the bottom of this one?"

"I put the initials of our aunt-sister on the bottom of them so they wouldn't get all mixed up," Yoh said,

"Meaning that ones mine," Anna said taking the wooden tablet off Ren, the others began looking through the tablets to find there own. Just then Amy walked by the window and caught site of the aunt-sister ghosts,

"No! They didn't?" Amy wiped her eyes and looked in the window still seeing the ghosts," They did! Oh no, no no no, expecialy Anne and Boroboro, there gonna kill me," she looked at Yohao," and Yohao, he's gonna be so upset when he finds out about Hao," Amy then saw Yohao look in her direction, she dived to the side of the window,

'_You haven't changed one bit Amy,_' he thought and turned back to the group. Amy went around the corner to an ally and lent against the wall. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, she starred at it remembering her past.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Amy stood behind a tree looking around it for someone, then Yohao came up behind her and grabbed her waist making her jump, she turned around to see Yohao,_

_"Found you," Yohao said, Amy rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, she rested his arms on her hips, they stopped kissing,_

_"You did," Amy said, she could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell her somehting," What is it?"_

_"Amy you know how We've been through a lot together," he said_

_"Yeh," Amy said becoming anxious,_

_"Well, I think we could make our relationship stronger so..."Yohao got down on one knee and put his hand in his pocket, Amy covered her mouth, "Amy, will you marry me?" he pulled his hand out of his pocked and opened a small velvet box, he opened it to the diamond ring Amy had before,_

_"Yohao, of course I will," Yohao got up and Amy hugged him, then the rest of there group showed up,_

_"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride!" The group laughed then went back to the village._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

She griped the ring in her hand and raised it to her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then disappeared. The group soon walked by the ally, most of the aunt-sisters were in there mortality tablets, with the exception of Ron,

"Why won't you let me go in the tablet?" Ron asked,

"Because I modifying it," Ren said and pulled a knife,

"You can't modify a mortality tablet," Anna said,

"Can't you? Tell that to that Yohan girl we met a couple of days ago," Ren said and started cutting into the tablet.

* * *

Amy sits in the desert crying,

'_I can't believe those ding-dongs _(Hao: ding-dongs? Me: shut it!) _Brought them back. Bet ya Jurie was the one giving Tamara those dreams. It doesn't matter anyway, My life is going down the tubes again,'_ she thought wiping her eyes,'_ I wonder if a bit of singing will make me feel better?'_ she thought and took a deep breath and began to sing:

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my, childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause you presence still lingers here

And it won't leave, me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd, fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand, through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You use to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bond by the life that you left behind

Your face haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd, fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand, through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself, that you're gone

But though, you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd, fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand, through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Amy stopped sing, tears rolling down her face,'_ I forget that song made me cry. Hell I properly haven't sang this song since Yohao died,'_ Amy then stopped crying, then remembered something," Holy shit! My date with Hao! I'm gonna be late!" and with that she despaired.

* * *

Yoh and Anna take a stroll in the park to talk, they walked along the sore of the lake, Anna had taken her sandals off and was walking at the edge of the water, Yoh at her side,

"Hay Anna," Yoh said, she looked at him," You know how we're keeping out aunt-sisters as like, second spirits and all-"

"Hai,"

"-Well, I didn't really give this a lot of thought last night when I was making the tablets but, when were like, fighting what are we supposed to do with the tablets?"

"Me, Prika, Tamao, Manta and Jun could take care of them,"

"Grate, thanks," there was a silence for a bit,

"Yoh, do you love me?" Anna asked,

"Yes, why?" Yoh looked slightly worried,

"Well, you know what we did a couple of weeks back-"

"Hai,"

"Well, how would you react if I told you I got positive on my pregnancy test?" Yoh stopped walking and froze, Anna stopped too, the two aunt-sister ghosts decided to move away slightly since they were gonna burst out laughing," Yoh, daijouba?" Anna stood in font of Yoh, who finally came to his senses,

"Could you repeat that, I think I didn't hear you right," Yoh said,

"Yoh, I'm pregnant," Anna said Yoh blinked a bit in shock,

"Yip, I heard you right,"

'So how would you react?"

"Isn't this reacting?"

"Yeh, I mean do you wanna keep the baby?"

"Anna, of course I do," Yoh said softly and his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, they started into each others eyes," Anna, if you wanna keep this baby, then I do too, I'd love to be a father anyway," he said like it was the simplest thing on earth,

"Yoh, of course I wanna keep it, I just wasn't sure if you did," they then kissed each other.

"Aww sorry to break up the love fest," said someone, they stopped kissing and turned to see two obnoxious men dressed like ninjas (Yoh: Ninjas? Me: I like ninjas),"But we have orders,"

"Who are you," Yoh said stepping forwards,

"We have orders to take those ghosts and bind them so there out of our master's way," the other one said,

"your not getting Amidimaru!" Yoh said grabbing the hilt of his sword,

"Who said I was talking about the samurai," he said, Yoh looked shocked,

"Well that's a first," she took the mortality tablet out of his pocket and tossed it to Anna," Anna get out of here! I don't want you getting hurt," Yoh preformed oversoul ready to fight,

"Yoh I won't leave you!" Anna shouted back, one of the ninjas went to attack her," Ahhhhhhhhh," then Yoh jumped in and blocked the blow," Yoh," she whispered,

"Anna get out of here! Please! I really don't want you to get hurt," Anna then nodded and ran away from the battle, tying Yohao and Anne's mortality tablets to her forearm with her scarf,

"There getting away," One of the ninjas shouted and they tried to chase her, but they were stopped by Yoh,

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Yoh shouted at them. Just then one or them ran forward to attack Yoh, and whilst Yoh was occupied the other slipped passed him to go after Anna. Anna was running away from the battle when she stopped and looked back,

'_I can't leave him in danger like that,' _she thought when she saw one of the ninjas chasing her and turned and started running,' _If I had the shikigamies- that's it, the shikigamies,' _she thought then ran into the bushes, the ninja stooped not far from were she was,

"Were did that blond go?" he asked himself. Were Anna was Anne showed up,

"Anne," she whispered,

"Nani?"

"Will you run away from were I am to fool him away so I can get Hao's Shikigamies,"

"Hao's shikigamies didn't Yoh and that get rid of them?"

"Yes, but it just means that there in the spirit world, I can get them, give me 10 minutes, then you can come back,"

"Ok" Anne said nodding and ran out from the bushes leading the ninja away. Anna soon came out and started the incantation.

Back at the battle Yoh is having a hard time (like that's new),

"Look, just get out of the way and we won't have to hurt you and your girlfriend," he said,

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée (I think that's how you spell it),"Yoh said then noticed something,"Were's the other one?"

"My companion is after you fiancée,"

"Anna," He turned to go after the other ninja but was caught off guard,

"You should know never to turn your back on an opponent,"

"Oh piss off!"

"Tsk, Tsk. Were are your manners," the ninja said waving his finger back and forward then attacked Yoh,

"Crap," Yoh muttered under his voice then jumped out of the way, the executed his signature move," Celestial Slash (I guessed the spelling),"the attack hit the ninja and he fell to the ground, Yoh ran up to him," Who are you working for?" Yoh asked loudly,

"Yeh like I'm gonna tell you that," the ninja said, then Yoh noticed that in one of the tares in his cloths from the fight there was a familiar symbol,

"What's that?" Yoh asked staring at the tear,

"Oh this," the ninja said pulling at the tare so Yoh could see the symbol better, it was Amy's symbol," It's the symbol off the group I'm with,"

"I've never seen one of Hao's followers with one of those symbol's before,"

"Ha! me work for that bumbling buffoon," Yoh was shocked at someone used such words to describe his...other half, when the ninja finally stopped laughing he got up," Now I've gotta go and report mission accomplished," and the ninja ran off, Yoh looked confused,

"Mission accomplished... Anna!" and Yoh ran off in Anna's direction.

* * *

Me: Dun, dun, duuuun!

Everyone: ...

Me: what?

Horo: What was the dun, dun, duuuun! For?

Me: Dramatic affect of course.

Hao: well it was dramatic. (Amy loled)

Me; Hey!

Anna: I thought that chapter was pretty cool

Yoh: eh, Anna, are you feeling Ok?

Anna: Yes! I liked it because I get the shikigamies back.

Rio: didn't we kick there tooshies?

Anna: yeh, but that only sent them to the spirit world

Hao: I can't believe your giving her me precious Shikigamies! (anmie crying)

Me: hay, they work well with her. Review please!


	21. Saving Anna

Authours notes:Me:I don't think I need a sumery for this one so...I got nuthin'.

Ren:What haven't you got nuthin for?

Me: to say you dolt!

Ren: hay thats my line!

Me:And I love it. I don't know why but I just like the word.

Ren:Then your mad.

Me:you say it all the time so you must like it too.

Ren(going red):No I Don't you dolt!...Doh!

Me: haha, see.

Horo:you like her dont you

Ren:No!

Horo:just you always pick on her and they do say "some-fancy-word-for-picking-on-someone is the sincerest form of flatery,"

Amy:then he must like most of the girls.

Ren:shut up! lets just get on with the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 21:Saving Anna**

Yoh ran for about 5 minuts untill he heard a scream from not that far ahead of him,

"Anna,"he shouted and ran towards the voice. When he reached the place he saw Anna corrnered and the shikigamies, not looking good,"Anna!"Yoh shouted, Anna looked his way then turned back to the ninja, she was hiding one arm behind her back,

'Look little lady, just give me the spirts and I won't have to hurt you,"the ninja said,

"No way!"Anna spat at him. The ninja growld and was gonna hit Anna into the next centuary(about time someone tryed),"Ahh,"she cryed raising her arms to her face turning her head, she closed her eyes expecting to be hit,

"Anna!"Yoh shouted and ran towards them. Quite some time passed and Anna was beginging to wonder if the hit was coming. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Yoh, with his back to her in fighting stands. The ninja was on the ground, out cold, Anna looked serpriesed, Yoh turned to her puting his sword away and squating down to her level,

"Daijouba(Are you OK)?"Yoh asked, Anna nodded,

"I'm Ok, Argato for saving me Yoh,"Anna said,

"It was no big,'Yoh said, then he huged her,"I coulden't just let someone hurt you,"

"Still, argato Yoh,"Anna said hugging Yoh. The ninja then got up and spoted the mortality tablets(I can't type that word without wanting candy tablet)on Anna's arm, he went forward and pulled Anna's arm trying to get the tablets off,"Hay let go, arrg"Yoh turned and saw the ninja,

"hay let her go!"Yoh shouted and tryed to hit him but he moved at the last minut and Yoh flew right past him. Anna was now standing up trying to wrestle her arm off the ninja,

"Let go of me!"Anna shouted at him but hte ninja just pulled harder,"Oww, that hurts!"

"Why won't the blasted things come off?"The ninja growled,"Not matter, I'l take the whole package," and he slung Anna over his shoulder, and started to run away,

"Hay, put me down!"Anna shouted thumping on the ninjas back,

"Anna!"Yoh shouted and ran after the ninja.

Rie and Ren were not that far up ahead, they had come down to the beach to look for Yoh and Anna. Just then they herd shouting up ahead,

"What the..."Ren trailed off as her saw a man dressed in a ninja sute carrying a girl ,"What on earth,"he wiped out his kwan-dow and Rie pulled out her Shuriken(I think thats those dart star things, I'l have to check up on that) and got ready for battle. The Ninja stoped about 5 meaters in front of them, Yoh stoping not that far behined,

"Crap,"the ninja muttered, Anna looked over her's, and the ninja's, shoulder to see Ren and Rie,

"Ren, Rie,"anna said, Ren and Rie looked serprised,

"Anna?"They said together,

"I can explane,"Anna said cringing,(Anna, red, ha!)

"Well explane later,"Rie said,

"Yes, two more in the bag,"The ninja muttered, Anna herd him,

"huh?"Anna said just as the ninja exelerated towards Ren and Rie,

"Now remember to be careful, we don't want to hurt Anna,"Rie said,

"Yeh,"Ren said and the battle started. The ninja tryed to attack Rie first who easly dodged the attack and launched one of her own, she threw the shiriken at the ninja and it nearly hit Anna,

"Oi! Whatch it!"Anna shouted at her as she chaught the shiriken,

"Gomen!"Rie shouted back,

"And your telling me to be careful,"Ren said smugly, then tryed to hit the ninja but missed also, soon joining Yoh,

"Hay Ren,"Yoh said,

'Yes,"Ren said back,

"Remember when your uncle took over Le Pie Long?"Yoh said,

"Yes,"Ren said

"Well wanna use that tecniecs on him,"Yoh said, Ren flinched,

"But, what about Anna?"Ren said

"Rie!"Yoh shouted,

"Yes?"She shouted back,

"Can you save Anna?"Yoh asked,

"Yeh sure,"Rie shouted and got to work on saving Anna, aventualy after 10 minuts of finghting Rie mangaged to get Anna and the boys powered up. The ninja tryed to atack them but it was too late, the boys attacked him at the same time and the man was out cold(Me:Go lake-ers! hehe, get it Lake-ers, hehe.Hao:your worst than Chocolove!).

"Argato guys,"Anna said,

"Ooo, were's a camara when you need one, I woulden't mined a reminder of this moment,"Rie said, Yoh and Ren started to laugh, Anna then had a mood swing and slaped all three of them over the face(Ren and Rie got a left hander, Yoh got a right) and went home.

* * *

Me:hope you don't mind the short chapter.

Hao:Yes.

Me:whats he ticked about now? is he ever not ticked?

Amy:Yes and hes ticked because, well actualy I don't know!

Yoh:oh Anna,

Anna:yes Yoh?

Yoh:You do know my face still hurts from that slap.

Rie:same here

Ren:mines dosen't,

Hao:yes it does,

Ren:stay out of my head!

Anna:tuffen up! that was nothing compared to the slap I gave Hao.

Yoh:when?

Anna:In the desert. Before the second round.

Manta,Tamara,Jun:Oh yeh.

Ren:Left or Right hander?

Mant,Tamara,Jun,Anna,Hao:Left.

Rie:Ouch!

Hao:_And it still hurts._

Amy:haha!(boy out of the somsons says Haha)

Hao:shut it!

Rie:(wispering to Yoh)her left is serposed to be worse than her Right,

Yoh:I know, Manta told me that before she slaped him he was flurting with her.

Me:I know. And the look on his face when she slaped him was priceless. But noone screanshot a pic of it.(Yoh and Rie laugh)

Hao:Hay! I can hear you Hao is hot!

Me:eek!

Hao:But I really amn't in the mood to chase you the day.

Me:no kidding! Have you seen the coluor of your face?

Hao:I just gonna ignor the facet you said that(Srinks head into Poncho)

Yoh:she's right you know. You look like Anna slaped you again.

Hao:You on the other hand Yoh Asakura(starts chasing Yoh around room).

Me:(Laughing)how did we start a conversation on geting slaped? oh well, review please.


End file.
